


Arisulove: Saga

by novembermond



Series: Gazelove/Arisulove [3]
Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Miyavi (Musician), the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: Es gibt so Tage, da wäre man besser im Bett geblieben. Das Wetter war scheußlich, in der U-Bahn wurde man von alter Lady mit Stock angepöbelt und auch im Job lief es nicht wie geplant. Saga erlebte gerade einen solchen Tag, es hatte schon damit angefangen, dass er nicht und nicht aus den Federn kam (und wie gesagt, er hätte es auch dabei belassen sollen), danach feststellen musste, dass die Kaffeemaschine den Geist aufgegeben hatte und im Kühlschrank gähnende Leere herrschte.
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Hiroto/Saga (Alice Nine)
Series: Gazelove/Arisulove [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732642





	Arisulove: Saga

III arisulove

1\. Miyavi und andere Katastrophen

Es gibt so Tage, da wäre man besser im Bett geblieben. Das Wetter war scheußlich, in der U-Bahn wurde man von alter Lady mit Stock angepöbelt und auch im Job lief es nicht wie geplant. Saga erlebte gerade einen solchen Tag, es hatte schon damit angefangen, dass er nicht und nicht aus den Federn kam (und wie gesagt, er hätte es auch dabei belassen sollen), danach feststellen musste, dass die Kaffeemaschine den Geist aufgegeben hatte und im Kühlschrank gähnende Leere herrschte. Als er sich dann mit knurrendem Magen zum Bandmeeting begab, war er der Meinung, dass es kaum noch schlechter kommen konnte. Ha! So konnte man sich täuschen, dachte er, als der versammelten Band gleich mehrere Manager zu Leibe rückten um ihnen die frohen Neuigkeiten zu verkünden.

„… und daher geht ihr nächste Woche auf Tour! Ist das nicht super?“

Eine Minute lang herrschte verwirrtes Schweigen, dann gab Nao von sich: „Eeeh, ist das nicht ein klein wenig kurzfristig? Im Sinne von ‚das geht sich nur noch aus, wenn hier keiner mehr auch nur eine einzige Stunde schläft’?“

„Ach, das ist halb so wild, ihr müsst ja nur ein halbes Programm absolvieren und die Logistik ist schon komplett, ihr müsst nur noch eure Instrumente packen.“

Das klang in Sagas Ohren aber schwer verdächtig. „Wer macht denn die andere Hälfte?“

„Na Gazette natürlich!“

„Aber das ist ihre Tour! Ihr könnt uns doch nicht einfach so mitschicken wie ein Anhängsel.“ Shou war nicht begeistert.

„Wir können und wir werden. Die Jungs sind im Moment etwas instabil und schaffen es nicht, alleine ein abendfüllendes Programm durchzuziehen.“ Der Manager lächelte, als ob diese Tatsache das Tollste auf der Welt wäre. Der Typ war irgendwie zum Fürchten. „Ach ja, fast hätte ich es vergessen.“ Schon im Gehen, wandte er sich noch einmal um und schob Saga eine Akte unter die Nase. „Bis dahin kannst du die auswendig.“

Noch bevor Saga überhaupt reagieren konnte, nahm ihm Shou die Akte aus der Hand und öffnete sie. Darin befanden sich ein paar Blätter und CDs. „Aber das sind ja Reitas Sachen!“ platzte es aus dem Sänger heraus.

„Wie bitte?“ Saga starrte den Manager nieder.

„Naja, immerhin ist er schwer verletzt und wir haben keine Ahnung, ob er das wirklich hinkriegt, also brauchen wir einen Plan B. Es ist wirklich nur für den Notfall, du sollst ihn nicht von vorne herein ersetzen.“

„Na da wird er sich aber freuen. Ist euch hoffentlich klar, dass ich in sieben, nein, sechs Tagen nicht ein halbes Konzert lernen kann?“

„Ach, du schaffst das locker. Wir glauben an dich.“ Und weg waren die Teufel in Menschengestalt aka Manager. Saga überkam plötzlich so Sehnsucht nach seinem kuscheligen Bett. Er verzog sich auf den Balkon um eine zu rauchen. Es hätte grade noch gefehlt, dass sie so was sagten wie ‚ach diese Basszeilen klingen eh alle gleich’!

„Hey, Saga.“ Shou versuchte auf verständnisvolle Art näher zu rücken und ein Gespräch anzufangen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe.“ Sein schönes, warmes Bett…

Shou hüpfte verschreckt wieder ins Zimmer zurück.

„Saga.“ Hirotos Stimme dieses Mal.

„Ich sagte ihr sollt mich in Ruhe lassen!“ …mit den netten schwarzen Seidenbezügen… Okay, es war kalt und feucht auf dem Balkon und überhaupt nicht wie in seinem Bett und die anderen würden ihn offensichtlich nicht in Ruhe lassen, also machte er die Kippe aus und ging wieder hinein. Er rauschte durch das Zimmer durch und auf die nächste Herrentoilette. Was dachten die eigentlich, er sollte einfach so mal Reitas Platz einnehmen? Das war doch völlig verrückt!

Vom anderen Ende des Ganges tönte lautstark Rukis Stimme, beeindruckend, wie der so schreien konnte ohne Luft zu holen. Offenbar waren Gazette vom Plan der Manager genauso begeistert wie Saga. Einfach wunderbar. Und als ob der Tag nicht schon voller Highlights gewesen wäre, erwartete ihn ein mitleiderregender Anblick, kaum dass er die Tür zur Toilette öffnete.

„Kami-sama, ich hab denen am Eingang schon dutzendmal gesagt, sie sollen keine Obdachlosen hereinlassen!“

Unter den Waschbecken kauerte eine elende Gestalt. Ungewaschenes Haar fiel wild über das Gesicht, vermochte aber kaum die dick geschwollenen Augenlider zu verdecken.

„Herzlichen Dank! Jetzt fühle ich mich wirklich besser!“ fauchte Miyavi. Seine Stimme war stark belegt, als ob er schwer verkühlt war – oder stundenlang geheult hatte. Und wie auf Kommando kullerten die Tränen auch schon über seine Wangen. Mit einer fahrigen Geste wischte er mit dem Ärmel seines Sweaters über sein Gesicht, dann krabbelte er aus seinem Versteck hervor und zog sich am Becken hoch. Saga war bewusst, dass er etwas sagen oder tun sollte, aber er war zu beschäftigt damit, dem Solokünstler voller Faszination zuzusehen. Der stöpselte nämlich das Waschbecken zu und ließ Wasser ein. Als es hoch genug stand, steckte er seinen Kopf hinein. Saga wartete, aber der andere machte keine Anstalten, wieder hochzukommen. Also wartete Saga noch ein wenig, dann griff er kurzerhand nach den bunten Extensions in Miyavis Nacken und zog.

„Denk doch mal an deine Fans! ‚In der Herrentoilette ertrunken’ ist kein besonders rühmliches Ende.“ Saga fühlte sich mit der Situation überfordert und hatte einfach das Erstbeste von sich gegeben, das ihm einfiel. Das war wohl das Falsche gewesen, denn jetzt brach der Weinkrampf erst Recht aus. Der schlaksige Gitarrist warf sich auf Saga, verbarg sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter und saute Sagas Lieblingsjeansjacke mit Wasser, Tränen und vermutlich Rotz voll. Igitt. Unbeholfen tätschelte er den Rücken des Größeren, bevor er sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung befreite und zur Tür flüchtete.

„Tut mir echt Leid, aber ich muss jetzt wieder zurück, du kennst ja Nao.“

Just in dem Moment hörte Saga durch den Türspalt wie Reita sagte: „…und wenn ich den in die Finger kriege, dann…“

Eilig schloss er die Tür wieder und lehnte sich dagegen. Er lächelte Miyavi an, der ihn schniefend aus traurigen Augen ansah. Obwohl er größer war als Saga, wirkte es als ob er zu ihm aufsah.

„Tja… willst du drüber reden?“

Und so kam es, dass Saga den Rest des Tages auch noch Miyavi an der Backe kleben hatte.

2\. Turkey Strike

Saga

Erst in dem Moment, als er mit dem Solokünstler im Schlepptau und deutlich zu spät zum PSC Bowlingabend kam, wurde ihm klar, welchen Eindruck das auf die anderen machen würde. Das – vermeintlich – wissende Grinsen einiger Anwesender verfestigte Sagas Ruf als Companyschlampe weiter. Und eigentlich wünschte er sich, dass es in diesem Fall berechtigt wäre, wie viel lieber hätte er den Nachmittag damit verbracht, Miyavi ins Nirwana zu ficken, anstatt ihm Tee und Taschentücher zu reichen.

~

In diesem Zustand konnte er Miyavi unmöglich in der Öffentlichkeit herumlaufen lassen, daher zog er dem anderen die Kapuze seines Sweaters tief ins Gesicht und setzte ihm eine riesige Sonnenbrille auf – was für ein Glück, dass immer irgendwer in der Company seine Sachen herumliegen ließ – so dass von dem verheulten Sänger nur noch eine kleine rote Nasenspitze und ein wenig bleiche Haut zu sehen war. Auf der Treppe zu Sagas Apartment begegneten sie seiner Nachbarin, die angewidert die Nase rümpfte. Vermutlich dachte sie, dass er sich jetzt schon die Cracksüchtigen von der Straße holte, und die Tatsachen, dass Saga den anderen mit einem Arm um seine Schultern steuerte und dass Miyavis Hände ein wenig zitterten, halfen bei dem Eindruck auch nicht unbedingt.

~

Tora und Shou grinsten dreckig, als sich Saga neben ihnen auf die Bank schob. Auch Hirotos Augen funkelten, aber ansonsten ließ sich der Jüngste nicht anmerken, dass er Sagas Auftritt bemerkt hatte. Nao seufzte und sagte dann: „Jetzt, da wir endlich vollzählig sind, berufe ich eine Alice Konferenz ein.“

Die Mitglieder beugten sich vor, schließlich sollten die Nachbartische nicht mithören.

„… Das bedeutet, unser Gespräch ist nur für die Band, Miyavi! Wenn du so nett wärst, deine Eroberungen nicht zur Arbeit mitzubringen, Saga“ fügte Nao leicht genervt an.

„Was soll das heißen, Arbeit? Ich dachte, wir sind zum Bowlen hier!“ protestierte Shou. Derweil schnappte Saga nach Miyavis Kragen und zog ihn vom Tisch weg.

„Lass mich nicht allein! Mir ist jetzt echt nicht nach…“ Saga ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sondern manövrierte ihn an den nächsten Tisch, an dem ein paar Jungs saßen, die sogar noch jünger als Hiroto aussahen. Ein Wahnsinn, was sich heute schon alles J-Rocker nennen durfte.

„Du musst auf andere Gedanken kommen, Mi-kun.“ Er schob den schlaksigen Gitarristen auf den Sitz neben einem Jungen mit riesigen Rehaugen. „Bring dem Kind bei, wie man wirklich Gitarre spielt.“

„Aber Saga-sempai!“ piepste Chiyu. „Ich spiele Bass.“

Saga winkte ab. „Was auch immer.“

~

„Okay.“ Er hatte alle Möglichkeiten durchdacht und es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als das Problem bei der Wurzel zu packen, bevor die Taschentücher ausgingen. „Also entweder du hast ne unheilbare Krankheit, ein Familienmitglied ist gestorben oder du hast Liebeskummer.“

Der Junge mit den bunten Haaren schluchzte beim letzten Wort verstärkt.

„Na dann freu dich doch!“

„Wieso?“

„Du bist weder unheilbar krank, noch ist jemand gestorben, das ist ein Grund zum Freuen.“

Das zauberte ein leichtes Lächeln auf Miyavis Lippen. Das ging jedoch bald wieder in einem Strom von Tränen unter.

„Aber sie hat mich einfach so verlassen!“ Saga setzte diesen Satz in seinem Kopf zusammen, denn akustisch kam es eher zerhackt vor lauter Schluchzen an.

„Sie?“ Manchmal entfiel Saga die Tatsache, dass es weibliche Wesen auch in anderer Form als der eines Fans geben konnte.

„Meine Freundin… Ex-Freundin!“ Diese Erkenntnis ließ den Gitarristen wieder in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Ehrlich seit wann hattest du ne Freundin?“ Saga war einfach zu baff, um taktvoll zu sein, er hatte nicht den leisesten Hauch einer Ahnung gehabt.

„Seit fü-fünf Jahren! Und dann sagt sie von einem Tag auf den andern, sorry, das wird nichts mehr mit uns, wie kann sie nur?“

Er langte nach der nächsten Box mit weichen Kosmetiktüchern, das einzige, was Saga in der Schnelle hatte auftreiben können.

„Entschuldige, aber fünf Jahre? Ich wusste nicht mal, dass du vergeben bist.“ Geschweige denn hetero, fügte Saga in Gedanken an.

„Naja, wir haben beschlossen, es absolut niemanden zu sagen, du weißt schon wegen der Drohbriefe und so…“

„Drohbriefe?“ Langsam bekam er das Gefühl, bei so einer hochqualitativen Fernsehsendung gelandet zu sein, die C-Promis ‚lustige’ Fallen stellte.

„Fandrohbriefe… kriegst du die nicht? So á la ‚wenn ich dich neben einem anderen Mädchen sehe, habe ich das Gefühl der Schlampe die Beine ausreißen zu müssen’?“

„Äh, klar wer kriegt die nicht?“

Saga sah sich unauffällig nach Kameras um, aber es war immerhin sein eigenes Apartment, zu dem nur Nao den Schlüssel hatte… okay, Nao war einiges zuzutrauen… aber würde er als Komplizen ausgerechnet Miyavi engagieren?

~

Aoi

Er war knapp vorm Explodieren. Den ganzen Abend schon ignorierte Uruha ihn geflissentlich und während er anfangs so getan hatte, als ob es ihm egal war, war es ihm alles andere als egal und Uruha war so gottverdammt kindisch! Ruki war währenddessen immer noch sauer, dass ihnen das Management eine zweite Band für die kommende Tour aufgehalst hatte, Reita war sauer, weil Ruki ihm das Bowlen verboten hatte, aber schließlich musste man verhindern, dass er sich noch mehr brach, und insgesamt sorgte das für absolute Bombenstimmung am Tisch von Gazette. Kai lächelte verzweifelt in der Gegend herum und suchte nach unverfänglichen Gesprächsthemen. Da er keine fand, kam das Gespräch doch darauf, was zwischen Uruha und Aoi vorgefallen war, dass plötzlich so eisige Stimmung zwischen ihnen herrschte.

„Weil jemand am Tisch hier ziemlich unreif ist!“ knurrte Aoi.

„Unreif nennt er das!“ verkündete Uruha dem Tisch. „Er hat mich mitten im Sex einfach fallengelassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel und hat sich in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt!“

Aoi konnte Reitas Fingerknöchel knacken hören. Kais Blick wurde panisch. „Wenn es um Sex geht, will ich es nicht wissen, bitte.“

„Ach komm schon, was soll man denn dabei denken, wenn einem jemand sagt, dass er einen liebt, nur um wegzulaufen, als ob man die Krätze hätte, sobald er ihn nackt sieht?“

„Ich bin nicht…“ versuchte Aoi einzuwerfen, doch er wurde von Kai unterbrochen, der singsangte: „Ich will es nicht wissen, ich will es nicht wissen…“

„ICH HABE EIN LIED GESCHRIEBEN VERDAMMT!“ brüllte Aoi so laut, dass es sogar Kagrra, an ihrem Tisch am anderen Ende der Bowlinghalle hörten und verwundert die Köpfe drehten.

Ruki horchte interessiert auf. „Geht es in dem Lied um deinen Sex mit Uruha?“

„Unter Umständen geht es dabei um einen ziemlich heißen Gitarristen“, gab Aoi zu. Er hatte die Klänge, die plötzlich in seinem Kopf gewesen waren, unbedingt sofort aufnehmen müssen, sonst hätte er die besten Stellen vergessen. Uruha komponierte auch, er sollte das eigentlich wissen und verstehen und immerhin hatte Aoi es tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken an seinen Freund verfasst.

„Ich will es nicht wissen, ich will es nicht wissen“, wimmerte Kai. Im diesem Moment wurde das weitere Gespräch unterbrochen, da der Sänger von Alice Nine vom nächsten Tisch höhnisch rief: „Hey, Gazette! Ich wette ihr Memmen traut euch nicht, im Bowlen gegen uns anzutreten!“

Rukis Blick bekam ein unheilvolles Leuchten. „Hat der gerade Memmen gesagt? Ich mach ihn so fertig, dass er jedes Mal anfängt zu heulen, wenn er eine Bowlingkugel sieht!“

„Und überhaupt“, fügte Uruha an, „Wer sagt heutzutage noch ‚Memme’?“

3\. Turkey Strike II

Saga

„Und sie hat nicht gesagt, warum?“

„Das ist es ja…“

Saga wartete einige Minuten, bevor er nachhakte: „Was?“

„Sie hat gesagt sie ist lesbisch!“ Der Satz wurde wieder von viel Geschluchze untermalt. „Fünf Jahre und dann fällt ihr das erst auf?“

Saga schluckte. Nichts sagen, nichts sagen…

„Na ja du hast einen gewissen femininen Touch.“ Verdammt! Saga trat sich innerlich.

„Es ist meine Schuld, nicht wahr? Ich bin so mies im Bett, ich hab sie lesbisch gemacht.“

„Keine Sorge, so funktioniert das nicht.“

„Sicher?“

Und so verbrachte Saga den Rest des Nachmittags damit, Miyavi die homosexuellen Blümchen und Bienchen zu erklären. Am Abend machte er sich für den Bowlingabend der Company fertig, auch Miyavi richtete er unter heftiger Gegenwehr her, so dass der Solist wieder mehr nach Mensch und weniger wie ein Zombie aussah.

„Ich will nicht dahin. Da muss ich fröhlich sein und ich will lieber traurige Lieder schreiben.“

Saga staubte dem anderen noch mehr Puder ins Gesicht. „Ich will auch nicht, ich hab Angst vor Reita, aber ich habe auch gehört, was Isshi mit denen macht, die es wagen, nicht zu kommen und davor hab ich noch mehr Angst.“

~

Aoi

„Meinst du, das ist eine gute Idee?“ Kai wirkte besorgt, aber das war ja sein Dauerzustand und nicht weiter ungewöhnlich.

Ruki grinste unheilvoll. „Komm schon, es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Shou einen Kegel nicht mal umwirft, wenn er darüber stolpert, Nao ist nicht viel besser. Uruha kann Saga ausschalten und ich kümmere mich um Tora. Und Hiroto allein kann gegen uns nicht gewinnen.“

„Wow, du hast das ja schon voll durchgeplant!“ Aoi war beeindruckt.

Ruki schlenderte zu Shou hinüber. „Wir nehmen an. Bloß sind wir einer weniger, weil Reita nicht spielen kann.“

„Doch ich kann!“ rief Reita. „Der Rollstuhl lässt sich einhändig lenken und dann…“

„Noch ein Wort in die Richtung und du wirst die nächsten Monate nicht einmal Sex haben!“

„Menno, Ruki ist schlimmer als jede Krankenschwester.“

Aoi verscheuchte schnell das mentale Bild von ihrem Sänger in Schwesternkluft und ersetzte es durch Uruha.

„Also!“ Ruki erhob die Stimme, um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu ziehen. „Sind wir nur vier, deshalb muss bei euch auch einer aussetzen. Tja, schade, such dir einen der Gitarristen aus.“

„Ha! Ich wusste doch, dass ihr euch nicht traut!“

„In deinen Träumen, Shou-chan!“ Ruki änderte seinen Plan und beugte sich zum nächsten Tisch vor, um sich einen Ersatzmann zu angeln. „Hey, Kleiner!“

„Miep?“

„Ja, du. Freu dich, du bist jetzt Mitglied meines Teams und wirst Reita alle Ehre machen, sonst überfährt er dich mit seinem Rollstuhl.“

Ruki zog den quietschbunten Sänger, dessen Namen sich Aoi nie merken konnte, am Kragen hinter sich her.

„So. Wir sind vollzählig und können anfangen.“

„Einen Moment noch“, unterbrach Uruha. „Was hältst du von einer Zusatzregel? Jedes Mal wenn mein Team es nicht schafft, alle Kegel abzuräumen, muss ich ein Schälchen Sake trinken und vice versa.“ Er wandte sich jedoch nicht an Shou, sondern an Saga. Das hatte Ruki also gemeint mit ‚Uruha kann Saga ausschalten’. Er würde den Bassisten unter den Tisch trinken, der hatte nicht die geringste Chance. Aoi grinste siegessicher. Das versprach lustig zu werden, außerdem hatte er bei einem angeheiterten Uruha erhöhte Chancen auf Versöhnung.

Saga lächelte und nahm an. So kam es, dass er und Uruha es sich mit ein paar Flaschen am Rande gemütlich machten und dem jeweils anderen einschenkten.

Nach ein paar Runden wurde deutlich, dass Uruha leider viel mehr Interesse am Alkohol als an dem Spiel hatte und schon gar nicht mehr hinsah, bevor er sich einen hinter die Binde kippte, außerdem vermasselte er mit voller Absicht seine eigenen Würfe. Gerade stürzte er wieder ein Gläschen hinunter, da rief Ruki erbost: „Uruha! Falsche Band, Saga muss trinken!“

Uruha blinzelte, grinste dann, soweit es mit vollem Mund ging, und beugte sich zu Saga hinüber. Aois Glas klirrte in seiner Hand, als sein Freund dem Bassisten den Sake Mund zu Mund übertrug. Danach lachten beide und Aoi hielt es nicht mehr aus, er verzog sich in Richtung Bar. Es war schließlich nur ein Spiel, er durfte jetzt keine Szene machen. Oder doch? Wie kam er dazu, Uruha beim Fremdknutschen zusehen zu müssen?

Er stand unentschlossen da und konnte sich zu nichts durchringen, da wurde er plötzlich von hinten umarmt. Leider war es nicht Uruha, der sich entschuldigen wollte, sondern Nao von Kagrra,.

„Heeeey, du bist total süß, darf ich dir nen Drink kaufen?“

Noch bevor Aoi überhaupt reagieren konnte, kam Izumi angelaufen und zog Nao von ihm herunter.

„Entschuldige, immer wenn er ein paar Bier zuviel hatte, läuft er allem nach, das vage nach Rock aussieht.“ Er verbeugte sich ein paar Mal.

Aoi zupfte an der Schärpe, die er über seinen schwarzen Hosen trug.

Der Drummer zog Nao weg und redete dabei auf ihn ein: „Das ist kein Mädchen, das ist Aoi-san von Gazette.“

„Aoi-chaaaaan!“ Nao winkte ihm ausladend. „Wir sitzen da drüben!“ flüsterte er lautstark, dann deutete er noch einen Kussmund an, bevor er sich in der weinerlichen Art von Betrunkenen an Izumi wandte: „Wieso hat Isshi keinen Kimono an?“

„Na warum wohl“, murmelte Izumi.

Aoi beschloss, doch wieder zu den Deppen, die er kannte, zurückzuwandern.

~

Saga

Er amüsierte sich köstlich, das Turnier war wieder einmal eine von Naos besseren Ideen gewesen, und wenn ihn Uruhas lüsterne Blicke nicht täuschten, würde er heute Nacht nicht allein ins Bett gehen. Nicht einmal Reita schien auf ihn sauer zu sein, er war vollauf damit beschäftigt, Takeru Bowling-Tipps zu geben. Takeru und Hiroto waren auch die einzigen, die noch ernsthaft spielten, der Rest war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Spaß zu haben.

„…und dann sagte er: ’Mein Gott, Nao, ich dachte, das ist ein Fußmassagegerät!’“ kicherte Shou.

Nao wurde rot. „Es IST ein Fußmassagegerät.“

„Nun, es ist definitiv dazu da, etwas zu massieren“, meinte Saga und rückte noch näher an Uruha heran. Der fleischgewordene Traum eines Gitarristen lächelte ihn sinnlich an, bevor er anfing, Saga atemlos zu küssen, angespornt von Shou und Tora, die applaudierten und Noten vergaben.

Im Gegensatz zu Uruha sah Saga den anderen Gitarristen von Gazette nicht, der die beiden erbost anstarrte und dann davon stürmte.

4\. Bloody Mary

Sonnenschein kitzelte sein Gesicht. Saga drehte sich um. Wie spät es auch immer war, es war sicher zu früh. Er vergrub gerade seine Nase in den Kissen, als ihm auffiel, dass der Stoff nach jemandem roch. Was war gestern noch mal… Er drehte sich weiter in dieselbe Richtung, warf dabei die Decke komplett ab und stieß an etwas an. Oder eher an jemand. Hatte er nicht den Großteil des Tages mit Miyavi verbracht?

„Hmmm.“

Da war ein unverkennbares Ziehen in seinem Unterleib. Offenbar hatte er etwas mehr als nur den Tag verbracht… doch da kamen ihm Uruhas volle Lippen in den Sinn. Und dann schlugen die Kopfschmerzen mit voller Wucht zu, als ihm klar wurde wie viel Alkohol sie getrunken hatten. Und dass Uruha nicht so ungebunden gewesen war, wie Saga gedacht hatte. Eine fröhliche Stimme unterbrach seine unfröhlichen Gedanken.

„Guten Morgen. Aspirin gefällig?“ schnarrte Aoi.

~

„Steht das Angebot noch?“ Er erschrak über den Klang seiner eigenen Stimme, bitter und knapp vorm Brechen. Aber er heulte nicht. Er heulte ganz bestimmt nicht wegen so einem Arsch! Nao, der sich zu ihm herum drehte, wirkte viel wacher als vorhin, und Aoi kam sich ziemlich blöd vor. Wie viel von dem betrunkenen Verhalten gerade eben war echt gewesen, wie viel nur gespielt?

„Hey.“ Der Bassist grinste und bedeutete Aoi, sich zu setzen. In seinen Augen war durchaus noch der Glanz von Trunkenheit zu sehen, also war Aoi doch keinem Streich zum Opfer gefallen. Gleichzeitig war Nao aber nicht so blau, dass Aoi ein schlechtes Gewissen haben musste, weil er einen Wehrlosen ausnutzte.

„Hey…“ hauchte er zurück und lehnte sich an den anderen.

„Süßes Röckchen hast du da an.“

„Halt die Klappe und küss mich!“

*

Es dauerte etwas, bis die Tatsache in Sagas alkoholisiertes Gehirn einsickerte, dass Uruha beunruhigt war. Aber dann war es schwer zu ignorieren, wie der andere auf der Bank herumrutschte und immer wieder über Sagas Schulter sah. Tja, und da ging seine Chance auf unkomplizierten Sex ohne Konsequenzen dahin. Er hätte doch Miyavis momentane Schwäche ausnutzen sollen, aber das wäre zu unsportlich.

„Okay, was ist los?“

Immerhin versuchte Uruha nicht einmal, es zu leugnen.

„Aoi…“

Saga drehte sich um. Eine Handvoll Tische weiter waren zwei dunkelhaarige Typen zugange. Der mit den Locken identifizierte sich leicht als Nao von Kagrra, der andere war dann wohl Aoi.

„Der Glückliche, Nao ist ein wildes Tier im Bett… äh, hab ich gehört…“ Zu Weihnachten würde sich Saga ein weniger loses Mundwerk wünschen.

Plötzlich packte Uruha sein Handgelenk in einem regelrechten Schraubstockgriff und zerrte ihn in Richtung Aoi. Dann standen sie vor Kagrras Tisch und guckten den beiden Dunkelhaarigen beim Zungensport zu. Uruha räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, sah dann aber betreten zu Boden, fast so als ob er sich schämte. Aoi wirkte verärgert, als er sich von Nao löste und den Blick auf Uruha richtete. Erst da wurde Saga klar, dass er mitten in eine bestehende Liebesbeziehung gestolpert war. Schlechtes Gewissen machte sich schleichend bemerkbar. Er versuchte, sein Handgelenk aus der Umklammerung des honigblonden Gitarristen zu lösen. Uruha ließ aber nicht los, im Gegenteil, er zerrte Saga ruckartig nach vorne, nahm Blickkontakt mit Nao auf und fragte dann allen Ernstes: „Tauschen?“

„Hey, hallo? Bin ich ein Stück Fleisch, das man nach Belieben austauscht?“ regte Saga sich auf, aber die anderen schienen ihn nicht einmal wahrzunehmen, denn Aoi redete gleichzeitig in erregtem Tonfall auf seinen Freund ein.

„Erst benimmst du dich wie ne Superdiva, dann wie ein Arschloch und dann kommst du angedackelt und meinst, dass alles wieder okay ist? Hast du sie noch alle?“

Weiteres Geschrei wurde von einer angenehmen Stimme unterbrochen: „Ich denke wir haben für heute genug gespielt, hm?“ Isshi zog Naos Hände mit sanfter Gewalt von Aoi weg. „Gute Nacht~!“ verabschiedeten sich die Mitglieder von Kagrra, bevor sie sich zurückzogen.

„Gute Nacht~!“ riefen Saga, Aoi und Uruha wie ein Haufen braver Schüler hinterher. Danach war aus der Aufregung irgendwie die Luft raus. Saga und Uruha setzten sich verdattert.

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er uns gerade gedroht hat…“

„Ach was, er hat nur das Bowlen gemeint. Richtig?“

„Uh, vielleicht. Hör mal, Aoi ich wusste nicht, dass ihr was am Laufen habt, ich wollte nicht…“

„Auf dich bin ich auch nicht sauer. Aber Uru, was sollte das alles? Hatten wir nicht ausgemacht, über Dinge zu reden, bevor wir uns wieder so unendlich dumm anstellen?“

Der Angesprochene errötete und versteckte sein Gesicht an Aois Schulter. „Über so was zu reden ist mir unangenehm“, nuschelte er.

„Ich geh dann mal...“ Saga hatte das Gefühl, dass ihn das Folgende nichts anging, außerdem könnte er vielleicht doch noch Miyavi abpassen. Er wurde jedoch an seiner Flucht gehindert und zwar von Uruhas Hand, die wieder ihren äußerst schmerzhaften Klammergriff anwandte. Also setzte Saga sich wieder hin und tat so, als ob er nichts von dem intimen Gespräch mitbekam.

„Unsere Beziehung hat so stark auf Sex aufgebaut, ich dachte, ohne würdest du mich nicht lieben… und als du mich dann zurückgewiesen hast, da… ich dachte es liegt an mir und dann wollte ich mich wieder begehrenswert fühlen…“

„Und deshalb wirfst du dich Saga an den Hals? Der fickt doch alles, was bei drei nicht auf den Bäumen ist!“

Der Bassist vergaß, dass er unsichtbar spielen wollte. „Das ist nicht wahr!“

Ein leises Schluchzen von Uruha zeigte an, dass etwas mehr Feingefühl angebracht war, aber wie Saga feststellte, war der schwarzhaarige Gitarrist darin nicht gerade Weltmeister.

„Uru, du Riesen-Rhinozeros. Ich würde dich sogar lieben, wenn ich dich nie anfassen dürfte. Obwohl das ziemlich unangenehm wäre.“ Er küsste Uruhas Scheitel, das Gesicht des Gitarristen war immer noch an Aois Schulter verborgen. „Bloß Eifersucht,“ fuhr Aoi fort, „Damit kann ich gar nicht gut umgehen, und wenn du so was machst, glaube ich immer, du willst mich verlassen.“

Saga seufzte. Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten! „Einigen wir uns darauf, dass ihr beide Volltrottel seid und jetzt küsst euch schon!“ Die beiden folgten sogar. Saga grinste. Vielleicht konnte er sie ja noch dazu bringen, ein paar versautere Sachen für ihn zu machen…

„Ich verspreche dir, in Zukunft lieber einen Song sausen zu lassen als dich, okay?“ meinte Aoi, als sie sich nach einigen unterhaltsamen Minuten wieder voneinander lösten.

„Dann verspreche ich, nur noch mit anderen herumzumachen, wenn du es erlaubst.“

„Eh?“ kam es von Aoi, der plötzlich misstrauisch Uruhas Hand anstarrte, die immer noch Saga festhielt. Uruha grinste nur verschwörerisch und flüsterte Aoi etwas in Ohr, das Saga nicht hören konnte. Kurz darauf folgten die drei Kagrras Beispiel und verzogen sich ebenfalls.

~

„Oh, Saga-sama, du Hengst!“ spöttelte Tora in dem Moment, als der Bassist durch die Tür zum Probenraum kam.

„Erst Miyavi und dann Aoi UND Uruha an einem Tag?“ fügte Shou hinzu.

Saga stöhnte. Er hätte doch das Angebot der beiden Gitarristen annehmen und mit ihnen frühstücken gehen sollen, anstatt wie blöd durch die Gegend zu rasen um doch noch rechtzeitig zur Probe zu kommen. Dämliches Pflichtbewusstsein. Er warf sich theatralisch auf die Couch zu Hiroto, der zu Boden sah und leicht errötete.

„Seht ihr? Euer Gequatsche macht Hiroto ganz verlegen, also verschont uns doch mit euren Hypothesen.“

„Ach dann bilde ich mir die Knutschflecken an deinem Schlüsselbein nur ein, ja?“ neckte Tora weiter. „Die waren am Abend noch nicht da.“

Was zum…? Saga schielte nach unten. In der Tat zierten einige dunkle Flecken seine Haut. Hätte er doch ein weniger weit ausgeschnittenes Shirt anziehen sollen. Allerdings besaß er gar keine hochgeschlossenen Kleidungstücke, dafür war schließlich seine Schalsammlung da.  
Tora und Shou lachten.

„Jetzt hast du dann aber bald mal alle hier durch oder? Was willst du dann machen, die anderen Companies ficken?“

„Kein Kommentar.“

„Denkst du echt, der hat mit allen hier geschlafen?“ wollte Tora von Shou wissen.

„Hm, wir könnten ja ne Liste aufstellen.“

„Habt ihr sonst nichts zu tun?“

„Nicht, bevor Nao mit dem Papierkram fertig ist, also.“ Shou zog ein Blatt Papier von Naos Schreibtisch und klaute gleich einen Kugelschreiber dazu. Dann schrieb er seinen eigenen Namen ganz oben hin. „Tora?“ Der Angesprochene nickte und Shou fügte seinen Namen hinzu. „Nao?“

Der Schlagzeuger hatte überhaupt nicht aufgepasst, also führte Shou die Frage näher aus: „Ob du es mit Saga getrieben hast, wollen wir wissen.“

Anstatt einer Antwort grinste Nao nur. „Das ist ein Ja“, meinte Tora und Shou schrieb den Namen auf, in Romaji, um ihn von Kagrras Nao unterscheiden zu können, dessen Zeichen sogleich folgten. Offenbar hatte jemand sein gestriges Gespräch mit Uruha belauscht. Saga wurde es zu dumm, er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und einen Arm über die Augen.

„Weckt mich auf, wenn ihr mit eurer Blödheit fertig seid.“

„Pon-chan, hat der große böse Saga dich verführt? Uns kannst du es sagen.“

„W-was? Nein!“ rief der Gitarrist. Saga konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie er noch röter wurde und unsicher auf der Couch herum rutschte.

„Oh gut! Denn wenn du unser Baby verdirbst, kriegst du es mit mir zu tun, hast du mich gehört?“ drohte Tora.

„Ich bin nicht euer Baby! Und auch nicht der mit dem pubertären Verhalten!“ Zur Betonung seiner Worte warf er Tora sein Handy an den Kopf.

„Wie wahr.“ Nao legte den Papierstapel zur Seite und trieb die Jungs zu ihren Instrumenten und erlöste somit Saga von der Peinlichkeit seiner Freunde.

5\. Beautiful Name

Es gibt eine universelle Checkliste für Leute, die verreisten und es war auch Teil dieser universellen Checkliste, dass man sie nie schriftlich hatte und immer mindestens einen Punkt vergaß. Hund bei Nachbarn abliefern? Check, allerdings wohnte das arme Ding eh schon mehr bei denen als bei Saga. Verderbliche Lebensmittel aufessen? Check. Kaffeemaschine ausstecken, Herd abdrehen, Tür zuschließen? Er fuhr ja erst morgen, also noch zu früh. Tasche packen? Äh. Sein Blick ging von der leeren Reisetasche zu seinem übervollen, unübersichtlichen Kleiderschrank und zurück.

Er wurde vom Vibrieren seines Handys in der Hosentasche errettet.

„Saga~!“ Miyavis Stimme ging durch Mark und Bein. Der Bassist zuckte und hielt sein Handy weiter weg. „Jetzt ist sie endgültig weg! Sie hat ihre Sachen geholt und mir meine zurückgebracht und plötzlich ist die Bude hier so leer hast du Zeit, was mit mir zu unternehmen?“ Das alles kam aus einem einzigen Atemzug geschnauft. Saga war beeindruckt. Ob es daran lag, dass Miyavi Sänger war oder war es eher eines dieser spezifisch-Miyavi Dinge?

„Uh, weißt du das würde ich liebend gerne, aber wir fahren morgen früh auf Tour und ich muss noch einiges erledigen und so.“ Und das meinte er ernst. Saga fand Trösten zwar doof, aber Tasche packen noch viel doofer.

„So ne mickrige Tour ist wichtiger als das Seelenleid deines Sempai? Saga-kun, du musst lernen, Prioritäten richtig zu setzen!“

Er lachte. „Na wenn du schon wieder scherzen kannst, geht es dir ja schon besser, nicht wahr?“

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Die Stimme klang plötzlich viel leiser. „Ich glaub ich bin schon etwas über sie hinweg, aber ich… na ja ich war noch nie so allein, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich machen soll.“

Ein Problem, das Saga völlig unbekannt war. Wenn er allein war, dann war er gern allein, denn sonst ging er einfach aus. „Tja. Lenk dich doch ab. Schreib ein Lied oder lass dir ein neues Tattoo stechen oder so was. Ich mein, hey! Du bist wieder Single, noch dazu Rockstar und ziemlich heiß! Das muss doch gefeiert werden, nicht betrauert.“ Eine längere Pause folgte. „Miyavi? Bist du noch dran?“

„… ja.“

„Alles okay?“ Plötzlich hatte Saga Angst, dass Miyavi wegen seiner dämlichen Exfreundin irgendeinen Blödsinn machte. „Soll ich doch mal schnell rüber kommen?“ Obwohl ‚rüber’ leider ans andere Ende der Stadt meinte.

„Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast. Du bist ein echter Freund.“

„Unsinn, das hätte doch jeder getan.“ Davon war Saga fest überzeugt, der Solokünstler war bei allen Bands und den Angestellten beliebt. Ja sogar bei den ausländischen Putzfrauen, die kein Wort Japanisch konnten. Miyavi war einfach universal beliebt. Außerdem hätten die meisten sich weit besser um ihn gekümmert als er. Der Bassist bekam das Gefühl, dass er sich in letzter Zeit viel zu sehr um sich selbst gedreht und zu wenig auf die anderen geachtet hatte. „Hey, wir sind zwar jetzt eine Weile weg, aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir was unternehmen, wenn ich zurück bin?“

„Ich nehme dich beim Wort!“

„Cool.“

*

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh. Saga schleppte sich verschlafen in den wartenden Tourbus. Ausnahmsweise war der Bus nicht der allgemeinen Sparlinie zum Opfer gefallen, daher war er immerhin bequem ausgestattet. Saga freute sich schon darauf, die nächsten Stunden in den Sitz gekuschelt weiter zu schlafen. Erst musste er allerdings Reita bewundern, der allen stolz seine neuen Gehgipse vorführte und wie er damit auf zwei Krücken herum hopste. Auch mit noch halb geschlossenen Augen konnte er sehen, dass Ruki hinten auf einen Gips ‚meins! :p’ gemalt hatte. Allerdings war er nicht sicher, ob Reita das auch wusste. Nicht, dass es Saga etwas anging.  
Er suchte den Bus nach Aoi und Uruha ab, vielleicht hätten sie ja Interesse an einer gemeinsamen Fortsetzung ihrer nächtlichen Aktivitäten. Durch das Rummachen mit seinen Bandkollegen, hauptsächlich Hiroto und Shou, war Saga nach Konzerten immer ziemlich notgeil. Leider konnte er sich nicht einfach zwei oder auch drei Fans schnappen, da er eben überhaupt nicht auf Frauen stand und die paar Jungs, die da waren, zu neunzig Prozent auf Tora scharf waren. Der komplette Staff war aus Gründen der Professionalität gänzlich und gar verboten, womit nur noch die Band übrig blieb. War ja nun wahrlich kein Wunder, dass Saga immer wieder völlig ausgehungert bei Nao, Tora oder Shou im Bett landete, aber da sie dieses Mal Gazette dabei hatten, war er Abwechslung nicht abgeneigt.

„Uh, Kai-san?“ fragte Saga, „Wo sind eigentlich eure Gitarristen?“

„Die fahren das Equipment-Auto.“

„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?“ hakte sich Nao in das Gespräch ein. „Sie unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen, nach allem, was du mir erzählt hast…“

„Alles, was mir die zwei fern hält, ist eine gute Idee.“

Nao hatte also recht gehabt mit dem, was er ihnen erzählt hatte, bevor er mit dem Vorschlag eines Bowlingturniers ankam. Zwischen den Bandmitgliedern von Gazette war nicht alles im rechten Lot. Deshalb hatte Nao es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, die andere Band wieder zu einer harmonischen Einheit zu machen. Sein erster Versuch, die andere Band fester zusammenzuschweißen, eben das Bowlingturnier, das alice nine in der festen Absicht zu verlieren begonnen hatten, war leider ziemlich aus dem Ruder gelaufen und hatte im Chaos geendet. Aber wie er Nao kannte, würde ihn das nicht davon abhalten, es weiter zu versuchen.

Seine Gedanken wurden von Shou unterbrochen, der es endlich geschafft hatte, sein gesamtes Gepäck zu verstauen und Saga dann von hinten anhüpfte.

„Heilige Scheiße, Saga, ich hoffe du schützt dich immer beim Sex.“

„Klar, ich hab immer ne Hunderterpackung…“ Sagas Gehirn holte den Mund ein. „Wie was wieso warum?“

„Die Liste ist verdammt lang geworden!“ vermeldete Tora von der Seite.

„Liste? Ach, die? Was, habt ihr die weitergeschrieben? Ist euch so schrecklich langweilig? Was habt ihr gemacht, jeden einzelnen, der euch unterkam, gefragt, ob sie es schon mal mit mir getrieben haben?“

„Nö.“ Shou lächelte selig. „Wir haben sie einfach ans Schwarze Brett im Aufenthaltsraum gehängt und die Leute haben angefangen, ihre Namen selber drunter zu schreiben. Ein Phänomen!“

„Ihr habt WAS? HABT IHR SIE NOCH ALLE? Sag mir, dass das ein Scherz ist.“ Aber Shou sah ihn nur groß aus seinen rehbraunen Augen an. Der Sänger konnte gar nicht lügen. „Habt ihr auch nur eine Sekunde nachgedacht, was das mit meinem Ruf macht? Ich will doch nicht als die Firmenmatratze bekannt sein!“

„Tja, daran hättest du denken sollen, bevor du dich durch die Firma gefickt hast, nicht?“ gab Tora in einer Demonstration seines berüchtigten Takts von sich. Saga war den Tränen nahe.

„Komm schon, es ist doch nur ein Scherz. Niemand nimmt das ernst.“ Shou wirkte plötzlich hilflos. Er war wohl wirklich nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass seine kleine Aktion Saga verletzen könnte. Just in dem Moment startete der Bus.

„Lasst mich raus! Ich muss dieses Papier vernichten!“ Saga versuchte, die Türen zu öffnen, wurde jedoch von einer winzigen, aber resoluten Managerin in eine Sitzreihe zurück gestoßen. Es war wirklich Zeit, dass er sich mehr Kampfgewicht zulegte. Er landete neben Hiroto, der erstaunt aufsah. Der kleine Gitarrist hatte mit seinem mp3-Player Musik gehört und von der ganzen Sache überhaupt nichts mitbekommen.

„Alles okay?“ fragte Hiroto besorgt.

„Nichts ist okay! Die sind schon wieder alle total gemein zu mir! Du bist mein einziger Freund!“ Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, schlang er seine Arme um den Kleineren und kuschelte sich an. Hiroto roch nach Schokolade. Saga atmete tief ein und beruhigte sich ein wenig. Sie würden jetzt drei Wochen weg sein. Bis er zurück kam, war die dämliche Liste sicher längst im Müll und vergessen. Hiroto streichelte ihm unbeholfen den Rücken. So saßen sie eine ganze Weile, immerhin war es eine lange Fahrt. Irgendwann wurde es Saga langweilig, also fing er ein Gespräch an.

„Wer hat denn eigentlich das Turnier letzte Woche gewonnen?“

„Kra.“

„Bitte? Die haben doch gar nicht mitgespielt!“

„Naja, nachdem du und Uruha-san und Aoi-san weg wart, war nicht mehr viel los, es hat keiner mehr aufgepasst oder aufgeschrieben, was ich und Takeru so geworfen haben, und dann fragte Yasuno, ob er mitspielen durfte, also haben wir zu dritt gespielt…“ Hiroto zuckte mit den Schultern, wobei er Sagas Kopf mitbewegte. „So war das.“

„So war das“, wiederholte Saga. Danach schwiegen sie wieder, bis Hiroto stammelte: „Saga, was mach ich… ich, also wenn… ich meine…“

„Hm?“

„Wenn ich auf jemanden stehe und nicht weiß, wie ich mit ihm ins Gespräch kommen soll!“ platzte es aus dem Gitarristen heraus.

„Aw, wird unser kleiner Pon-chan erwachsen? Hat er die Blumen und Bienchen entdeckt?“ gurrte Saga. Er griff hoch und verstrubbelte die dunklen Haare. Hiroto gab ihm im Gegenzug einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, der aber recht gutmütig ausfiel.

„Hey, ich habe schon Erfahrungen auf dem Gebiet, du sollst mir nicht erklären, wie Sex funktioniert, sondern wie ich die Person, die ich will, auf mich aufmerksam mache.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es so klug ist, da mich zu fragen. Mit Romantik oder Beziehungen kenne ich mich nicht aus, nur damit, wie man Leute möglichst schnell ins Bett kriegt.“

„Und wie kriege ich sie ins Bett?“ Hiroto war nervös. Da sie immer noch aneinander lehnten, konnte Saga das deutlich spüren.

„Am Besten stellst du sofort klar, was du willst. In unserer Branche ist es so üblich, andere Kerle abzuknutschen, dass die sich dabei gar nichts denken. Das kann dann zu unerfreulichen Entwicklungen führen, wenn du denkst, sie wollen das Gleiche wie du und sie denken, das sind nur freundschaftliche Berührungen. Ja. Äußerst unerfreulich.“ Saga hatte nicht nur einmal mit einer Hete herum gemacht und es erst erfahren, als er versuchte, sie aus ihren Klamotten zu schälen.

„Okay.“

„Okay.“

Die restliche Fahrt hing jeder seinen Gedanken nach. Erst kurz, bevor sie an ihrem Hotel ankamen, sagte Hiroto wieder etwas.

„Saga…“

„Ja?“

„Wenn ich dich auf der Bühne küsse, fühlst du dabei was?“

„Wie? Nein, natürlich nicht!“ log Saga. „Ist doch nur Fanservice, nicht?“ Wenn der Jüngere wüsste, dass ihm dabei auch mal schmutzige Gedanken kamen, fühlte er sich sicher unwohl. Und immerhin war es ihr kleiner Pon-chan. Er war zwar schon dreiundzwanzig, aber Saga fühlte sich immer noch wie ein Pädo, wenn er Hiroto ohne Hemd sah. Auch wenn es ein ziemlich heißer Anblick war. Kaum, dass der Bus zum Stehen gekommen war, floh Saga aus seinem Sitz mit der Ausrede, sich um das Gepäck kümmern zu müssen.

6\. I WISH I COULD

Es war eine ruhige Fahrt. Aoi genoss es, mit seinem Freund ganz allein in einem Auto zu sitzen. Klar war es immer lustig, wenn alle Künstler auf einem Haufen zusammen waren, aber diese Ruhe hatte etwas für sich. Er saß am Steuer, während Uruha am Beifahrersitz saß und falsch zum Autoradio summte. Sie konnten stundenlang reden, wenn sie wollten und sie konnten genauso lange stumm nebeneinander sitzen und sich dabei auch wohl fühlen. Es war besser als Aoi sich je erträumt hatte, jetzt, da sie ihre anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten überwunden hatten.

„Warum grinst du so?“

„Ich grinse nicht, ich lächle. Weil ich glücklich bin.“

„Ah.“

„Bist du nicht glücklich?“

„Doch und wie!“ Uruha lächelte ihn von der Seite her an. „Du hast dich verändert.“

„Hab ich?“

„Du bist nicht mehr eifersüchtig.“

Aoi dachte darüber nach. Es war ihm gar nicht so aufgefallen, aber jetzt, wo Uruha es sagte… „Ist eine komische Sache. Erst als ich dich mit Saga im Bett gesehen habe“, Aoi unterbrach sich. Wie drückte er es am Besten aus? „Da wurde mir klar, dass er dir nichts bedeutet. Dass dir die anderen nichts bedeuten.“

„Da hast du verdammt recht! Es kann’s ja doch keiner mit dir aufnehmen.“ Der dunkelblonde Gitarrist beugte sich zu ihm herüber und leckte Aois Wange.

„Iiieh, lass das!“ kicherte dieser.

„Na gut“, schnurrte Uruha und ließ von Aois Gesicht ab. Er wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, als sich flinke Hände an seinem Schritt zu schaffen machten.

„Uruha! Wir sind auf dem Highway!“

„Dann guckst du besser auf die Straße, nicht?“ war das Letzte, das Uruha sagte, bevor sich seine Lippen um Aois Glied schlossen.

„Kami~!“

*

Saga war vor dem Konzert schrecklich nervös. Das erste einer Tour war meistens das schlimmste, aber der Gedanke half im Moment auch nicht viel weiter. Sie saßen versammelt in dem Zimmer, das gleichzeitig als Aufenthaltsraum und Garderobe diente und warteten. Saga war schon fertig angezogen und gestylt, ein paar andere waren noch nicht fertig. Die Geizhälse hatten ihnen doch tatsächlich nur eine Stylistin mitgeschickt! Was für eine Frechheit, und das nur, weil Kra irgendwo in der Prärie ein Konzert gaben. Als ob die überhaupt einen Stylisten brauchten.  
Die Luft im Raum war schon grau vor lauter Rauch, aber Saga konnte nicht anders, als sich eine Zigarette nach der anderen reinzuziehen. Den anderen Jungs schien es nicht viel besser zu gehen. Ruki versuchte ganz offenbar, sein Körpergewicht in Tabak zu sich zu nehmen, auch Tora und Hiroto hingen an der Kippe, als ob ihr Leben davon abhing. Uruha sah zunehmend verzweifelt aus, seine Hände zuckten und er blinzelte viel. Dann gab er einen Urschrei von sich und stürzte sich auf Aoi. Der ließ sich ausnahmsweise nicht willig nehmen, sondern wehrte seinen Freund ab.

„Nicht! Uru, dein Lipgloss!“

„Scheiß auf die Schminke, ich kann nicht mehr!“

„Ach, keine Sorge, die ist kussfest!“ warf Asami beiläufig ein, bevor sie Shous Haare weiter mit Spray bearbeitete. „Das Problem wird eher, die je wieder abzubekommen…“

„Du bist die Beste!“ strahlte Aoi und schmatzte ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange, wo er wirklich nicht die geringste Spur hinterließ.

„Ich kenn meine Pappenheimer ja“, murmelte sie, während Uruha gleichzeitig rief: „Hallo? Freund in Not, steuerbord voraus?“

Keine drei Sekunden später waren die Turteltäubchen aus der Garderobe verschwunden und etwas neben Saga grunzte ungehalten. Nachdem er sich von dem Schrecken, dass Reita unbemerkt neben ihn gerollt war, erholt hatte, bot er ihm eine Zigarette an, die dieser dankend annahm und damit den Raum noch mehr verpestete.

„Hör mal, ich wollte diese ‚Saga ersetzt Reita, wenn es sein muss’ Sache nicht, ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht mehr böse.“ Schließlich mussten sie die nächste Zeit miteinander auf gedrängtem Raum verbringen und Saga wollte wirklich nicht mit einem Krückstock verprügelt werden.

„Hm? Ach das. Keine Sorge, ich mach nicht schlapp.“ Reita sog genüsslich an seinem Glimmstängel. „Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich dir böse bin?“

„Oh, ah.“ Die Erinnerungen an einen verheulten Miyavi in der Toilette drängten sich auf. „An dem Tag, als sie uns die frohe Nachricht verkündeten, hab ich zufällig mitbekommen, wie du so was gesagt hast wie ‚wenn ich den in die Finger kriege’…“

„Echt?“ Reita lachte und schnippte Asche weg. „Oh, jetzt weiß ich wieder! Da war ich mal wieder auf Aoi sauer!“

„Auf Aoi?“ Und da hatte Saga sich die ganze Zeit umsonst gefürchtet?

„Er hatte Uruha zum Heulen gebracht.“ Reitas Gesicht verfinsterte sich deutlich.

„Ihr seid ziemlich eng, was?“

„Ziemlich ziemlich!“ bestätigte der Blonde.

*

Das Live war eine einzige Katastrophe. Saga war immer noch stinksauer auf Shou und Tora, weshalb er Shou nicht an sich ranließ, was wiederum dazu führte, dass Shou nicht mehr lächelte und mies sang. Der Bassist bekam direkt ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, sich von jemand befummeln zu lassen, der sich über sein Sexleben lustig machte und sich nicht mal entschuldigte. Nach dem zweiten Song bekam auch Hiroto am anderen Ende der Bühne mit, dass etwas nicht so war wie immer und drehte dafür extra auf. Er lieferte praktisch den gesamten Fanservice im Alleingang, wofür Saga ihm sehr dankbar war, musste er sich doch zum ersten Mal seit langem darauf konzentrieren, sich nicht zu verspielen. Am Ende ihrer Hälfte trabte er niedergeschlagen in die Garderobe zurück, wo Gazette immer noch warteten. Sie konnten erst auf die Bühne, wenn der Umbau fertig war, was Saga noch eine Rauchpause verschaffte, bevor er mit Reita wieder auf die Bühne musste. Man hatte sich darauf geeinigt, dass Saga dieses Mal Reitas Roadie ersetzen sollte. Obwohl er sich so scheiße fühlte, konnte er sich also noch nicht mal besaufen, zumindest nicht, bevor das Konzert gänzlich vorbei war.  
Als er den Raum betrat, waren Aoi und Uruha erst dabei, ihre Kostüme anzuziehen. Die Glücklichen waren offenbar bis jetzt zu beschäftigt dazu gewesen.

„Oi, Uru, willst du das wirklich anziehen? Du sollst doch auch noch Luft kriegen.“

„Ja, aber jetzt geht es problemlos zu, schau!“

Saga wusste nicht ganz, worum es in dem Gespräch ging, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, da Uruha sich in ein ausgesprochen sexy Korsett mit dekorativen Schnallen und Ringen zwängte. Reita dagegen setzte wieder seinen bösen Blick auf, als er auf seinen besten Freund zuhumpelte und beherzt zwei Finger zwischen das Leder und Uruhas Haut steckte. Dann zog er sie wieder hervor und zeigte anklagend auf Aoi.

„Du! Wenn du ihn schon so verausgabst, sorg wenigstens dafür, dass er anständig isst! Er sieht ja bald aus wie Saga!“ Er drehte sich zu dem andern Bassisten. „Nix für ungut, ne. Aber an Uruha sähe das nicht so toll aus.“

Saga zupfte unsicher an seinen Klamotten. Er war nun mal schmal.  
Währendessen stolperte Kai durch die Gegend und durchsuchte die Haufen auf dem Boden. Wenn zehn Jungs ihr Zeug rum liegen ließen, war nicht mehr viel Platz frei.

„Was suchst du denn diesmal?“ fragte Reita belustigt.

„Meine Schuhe!“

Die Jungs von Gazette lachten, machten aber keine Anstalten, ihm zu helfen, also fragte Saga, wie sie denn aussahen, wurde aber vom Veranstalter unterbrochen, der die Band auf die Bühne schickte. Kai zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging barfuss. Saga fand, dass der Bandchef viel mehr Gelassenheit an den Tag legte, als die Geschichten der Band vermuten ließen. Bevor er der Band hinterherlief, drückte ihm Nao ein Küsschen auf die Wange und flüsterte: „Alles wird gut!“ Jetzt war Saga erst recht zum Heulen.

Das Gazettekonzert verlief reibungslos. Reita hatte einen Hocker bekommen, damit er seine Beine nicht belastete, war daher zwar auf seinen Platz beschränkt, aber sonst unverändert. Er war echt verdammt zäh im Nehmen – allerdings hatte Ruki ihm mit Schmerzmittel versetzten Kaffee serviert, als er nicht aufpasste. Erst gegen Schluss fiel es ihm schwerer, sich auf dem Hocker zu halten. Saga beobachtete es besorgt, dann lief er vor und umarmte Reita von hinten, um ihn zu stabilisieren.

„Alles okay?“ rief er.

„Jaja, ich krieg das hin!“ Trotz der Worte lehnte der Blonde sich stärker an Saga.

In diesem Moment wurde Saga klar, dass die Menge deshalb plötzlich lauter kreischte, weil er auf einmal gut sichtbar im Scheinwerferlicht stand. Deshalb beschloss er, etwas wieder gut zu machen, lächelte ins Publikum und knutschte Reita ab. Und so fand Saga heraus, dass dieser verdammt gut küssen konnte.

7\. dig a hole

Aoi machte eine Show daraus, Uruha zu füttern. Er nahm mit einer eleganten Handbewegung einen Happen auf und führte ihn zu diesen sinnlichen Lippen, die sich darum schlossen. Während Aoi die Stäbchen wieder zur Schale führte, konnte man die Spitze von Uruhas Zunge sehen die einen Tropfen Soße von der Unterlippe aufnahm. Saga musste sich auf seine Atmung konzentrieren. Reita war jedoch nicht beeindruckt.

„Ich bitte dich, bei dem Tempo verhungert er noch vor vollem Teller!“

Uruha räusperte sich. „Können wir bitte über etwas anderes reden als mein Gewicht? Danke.“

„Gut!“ sprang Ruki hilfreich ein. „Sag schon, Reita-chan, wie küsst er?“

Der Angesprochene wurde rot unter seinen hellen Fransen. „N… nicht so gut wie du.“

„Wie bitte?“ entfuhr es Saga entgeistert.

„Aw.“ Nao, der neben Saga saß, streichelte seinen Nasenrücken. „Sei nicht traurig, er ist verliebt und nicht objektiv. Du und deine Nase seid ganz bestimmt der beste Küsser hier am Tisch.“

Er war damit beschäftigt, lachend Naos Hände abzuwehren und bekam deshalb fast nicht mit, wie Hiroto angewidert seine Essstäbchen auf den Tisch warf.

„Gibt’s eigentlich noch irgendwen hier, der ihm noch nicht die Zunge in den Hals gesteckt hat?“

Vom anderen Ende des Tisches lächelte Kai schüchtern und hob die Hand. Ruki blickte währenddessen hin und her, und als niemand sonst seine Hand hob, drehte er sich zu seinem festen Freund. „Entschuldigst du mich bitte? Ich muss etwas nachholen.“

Er ging um den Tisch herum und kam hinter Saga zu stehen. Der Bassist wollte sich umdrehen, aber Ruki hielt ihn davon ab, indem er Sagas Kinn nahm und nach oben drückte. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke, bevor Ruki sich vorbeugte und ihre Lippen aufeinander presste. Der Sänger von Gazette küsste fordernd, dominant, und obwohl Saga versuchte, ihm Paroli zu geben, fühlte er sich nachgeben. Ruki hielt ihn weiter fest, auch nachdem er sich wieder von Saga löste. Erst, nachdem er sich summend über die eigenen Lippen geleckt hatte, ließ er seine Hand locker werden. Dabei sah er aus wie jemand, der zum ersten Mal eine neue Weinsorte probiert hatte.

„Ja, nicht übel!“ befand er.

Saga wollte sich gerade beschweren, dass es mindestens ‚absolut umwerfend’ heißen sollte, unterbrach sich aber, als ihm auffiel, dass Hiroto soeben aus dem separierten Raum, in dem sie den Tourauftakt feierten, gelaufen war. Er – und auch Shou, der den ganzen Abend noch nichts gesagt oder getan hatte, was die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hätte – standen auf, um dem Kleinen nachzulaufen, aber Nao bedeutete ihnen, zu bleiben und ging selbst. Saga seufzte. Er hatte wieder einmal vergessen, wie unangenehm ihrem Küken solche Blödeleien waren.

*

Etwa zwei Stunden und dutzende Blicke von Ruki und Reita später war Saga sicher, in der Nacht nicht leer auszugehen. Auf dem Weg zu ihren Zimmern kamen sie jedoch an der Bar vorbei und er hörte Hiroto schon lallen: „… keinen Sinn, weil sinnlose Sachen sinnlos sind und Sinn… ich weiß nicht mehr, wie der Satz aufhört…“ Untermalt wurde es von Naos lautstarkem Gekicher. Als Saga näher kam, sah er wie der kleine Gitarrist halb auf der Theke lag, einen Arm ausgestreckt und den Kopf darauf gebettet, die freie Hand spielte mit einer leeren Flasche Scotch. Nao schwankte auf seinem Barhocker, ein fast leeres Glas umklammernd.

„Sagaaaaaaa!“ schrie er lautstark. Der Bassist zuckte zusammen. Ein betrunkener Nao war alles andere als subtil.

„Schei… Scheiß auf Saga!“ murmelte Hiroto, der mit dem Rücken zu Saga saß, beziehungsweise lag, und ihn daher nicht sehen konnte.

„Nein. Saga, da!“ Nao kicherte und winkte. Hiroto wirbelte herum, zumindest versuchte er es, musste sich jedoch an der Theke festklammern, um nicht hinunter zu fallen. „F… fuck!“

„Oh, Pon, solche Worte aus deinem Mund? Wo ist deine Unschuld hin?“ singsangte Nao fröhlich.

Saga lief auf die beiden zu und griff nach Hiroto, der immer noch bedrohlich schwankte. „Okay, Jungs, ihr hattet genug für heute. Ich hol jetzt Tora und der bringt euch ins Bett.“

Tora war immer zuständig für das Babysitten von betrunkenen Bandmitgliedern, teils, weil er einfach viel mehr vertrug als der Rest und daher oft als einziger übrig blieb, aber auch, weil er dabei eine Engelsgeduld aufbrachte und sich nicht davor ekelte, Kotze wegzuwischen. Saga dagegen wurde schon beim Gedanken an Erbrochenes schlecht.

„Nein!“ widersprach Nao.

„Ich lass euch sicher nicht mehr weiter trinken!“

„Nein, DU bringst Pon-chan ins Bett! Du wolltest dir mit keinem anderen ein Zimmer teilen, also ist er deine Verantwortung! Na los, hopp!“ gab Nao im betrunkenen Befehlston von sich. Es wäre nicht besonders sinnvoll, jetzt zu argumentieren, dass er sich nicht mit ‚keinem anderen’ sondern nur nicht mit Shou oder Tora ein Zimmer hatte teilen wollen und viel mehr Möglichkeiten blieben dann nicht mehr übrig. Saga seufzte und bedeutete Reita und Ruki, die ihm nachgekommen waren, dass ihr kleiner Dreier abgesagt war. Ruki zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hole Kai, der kümmert sich um Nao.“

Saga nickte ihm dankbar zu und steuerte dann Hiroto auf ihr gemeinsames Zimmer, indem er ihn einfach bei den Schultern schnappte und vor sich her schob. Dort angekommen drehte er den Kleinen um und sah ihm fest in die Augen, die im Halbdunkel des Raumes tiefschwarz wirkten.

„Pon, musst du dich übergeben?“ fragte Saga, während er innerlich das Mantra ‚bitte nicht, bitte nicht’ herunterbetete.

Der Gitarrist starrte einen endlosen Augenblick zurück, ehe er sagte: „Mir ist schwindelig.“

„Okay setz dich, ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer fügte Saga noch schnell: „Und wenn du auf meine Schuhe kotzt, sind wir geschiedene Leute!“ hinzu. Er putzte sich die Zähne, geduscht hatte er ja schon bevor sie essen gegangen waren, und warf sich dann in seine Schlafsachen, ein altes Tour T-Shirt und Boxer. Eigentlich war Saga ja ein notorischer Nacktschläfer, aber das konnte er Hiroto nun wirklich nicht antun.

Pon war inzwischen am Bett entlang gerutscht und lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand.

„Bist du noch wach?“

„Hmmmmm.“

„Hier, trink!“ Saga hielt ihm ein Glas Leitungswasser entgegen. Hiroto trank gehorsam, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. Danach hielt er das leere Glas umklammert, bis Saga es ihm aus der Hand nahm und auf das nächstbeste Nachtschränkchen stellte. Irgendwie war der kleine Gitarrist ungewöhnlich ruhig, fand Saga. Sonst war er oft nicht zu bändigen, schon gar nicht im angeheiterten Zustand. Aber solange er nicht ins Koma fiel, und soviel hatte der Kleine nun wirklich nicht getrunken, ging es Saga nichts an, wie er sich verhielt. Also fragte er nicht weiter, sondern zog Hiroto die Schuhe von den Füßen und warf sie achtlos hinter sich. Dann machte er sich an Hirotos Hemdknöpfen zu schaffen, denn wenn der Kleine in dem eleganten Hemd schlief, wäre es unrettbar verloren. Als er es ihm abstreifen wollte, zuckte Hiroto zusammen. Saga fiel wieder ein, welches Bild der andere von ihm haben musste, der notgeile Saga, der alles flachlegte, was bei drei nicht auf den Bäumen war. Nicht, dass er sich je große Mühe gegeben hatte, etwas anderes darzustellen. Eigentlich war es ein Wunder, dass Hiroto überhaupt freiwillig mit ihm allein war.

„Schsch, du musst keine Angst haben. Ich würde dir nie etwas tun. Nicht dir!“ gab Saga ziemlich hilflos von sich. Er sollte Pon doch lieber in seinen Klamotten schlafen lassen, als ihn weiter zu ängstigen.

„Nein…“ murmelte Hiroto. Saga kam nicht dazu, nachzufragen, was gemeint war, denn der Gitarrist versuchte, sich aus seinem Hemd zu befreien, das jetzt halb von den Schultern rutschte und verhedderte sich dabei nur noch mehr, also griff Saga doch danach und zog es von ihm herunter. Die Jeans strampelte Hiroto von selbst hinunter und als Saga die Kleidungsstücke vom Bett schob, konnte er nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Pon seine rosa Lieblingsunterwäsche anhatte. Und dass sich darüber ein äußerst nettes Sixpack bildete. Saga schnappte die Decke vom Fußende des Bettes und zog sie Hiroto bis zum Kinn.

„Schlaf jetzt, okay? Wir müssen morgen früh weiter fahren.“

Er drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Haare und legte sich dann auf seiner Seite hin.

Saga hatte das Gefühl, gerade erst eingeschlafen zu sein, als er aufwachte, weil Hiroto über ihn hinweg krabbelte. Während Pon ins Bad hastete, fischte Saga nach seinem Handy. 3:44 blinkte es ihm viel zu grell entgegen. Er stöhnte.

„Sorry“, flüsterte Hiroto, nachdem er ins Zimmer zurück tapste, im Finstern über die Schuhe stolperte, die Saga vorhin durch die Gegend geworfen hatte, und deshalb bäuchlings auf Saga landete.

„Schon okay“, murmelte der und war schon wieder eingeschlafen, noch bevor Pon ganz von ihm runter war. Er träumte davon, dass Hiroto ein Vampir war, der ihm an die Gurgel wollte, während Shou und Tora ihn als Cheerleader dabei anfeuerten. Saga erwachte schweißgebadet, wenn auch weniger wegen Vampir!Pon als wegen Toras unrasierten Beinen im knappen Röckchen. Hiroto schlummerte noch friedlich vor sich hin, den Kopf auf Sagas Schulter gebettet und seine dunkeln Haare kitzelten Saga am Hals, was zumindest einen Teil des Traumes erklärte.

8\. Shou

Er kauerte ziemlich erschlagen auf dem Bussitz, die Knie auf der Rücklehne des Vordersitzes und wusste nicht ganz, warum er so müde war, schließlich hatte er ja mehr Schlaf bekommen als ursprünglich erhofft. Im Gegensatz zu Hiroto, der auf der Rückbank schlief wie ein Stein, konnte Saga aber auch nicht so weit entspannen, er machte sich zu viele Sorgen wegen ihrer Performance, die ja nicht gerade großartig gewesen war. Also starrte er hinaus auf die regennasse Straße und hing passend grauen Gedanken nach, bis ihn das Vibrieren seines Handys aufschreckte.

„Hey, Miyavi! Du hast echt ein Talent dafür, anzurufen, wenn ich Ablenkung dringend nötig hab.“

„Klar doch! Ist ja schließlich meine geheime Superkraft!“

Saga lachte. Er konnte das breite Grinsen des anderen direkt hören. „Schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht.“

„Ja, ich hab deinen Rat befolgt und fühle mich wie neu geboren!“ sprudelte es von der anderen Seite der Leitung.

„Schön, schön…“ Ein Moment der Stille. „Was hatte ich dir noch mal geraten?“ Plötzlich hatte Saga Angst, unbedacht was Dummes gesagt zu haben, das Miyavi in seiner Art, immer ans Ganze zu gehen, auch gleich umgesetzt hatte.

„Ein Tattoo machen zu lassen.“ Oh, gut! Mehr oder weniger harmlos.

„Cool. Wie sieht es denn aus?“

„Oh ich hab kein Neues. Irgendwie war nicht mehr so viel Platz, also hab ich ne neue Frisur!!! Ich schick dir dann ein Bild, hm?“

„Das musst du unbedingt!“ Denn bis dahin würde Saga die Horrorvorstellung von einer Vollglatze nicht abschütteln können.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, ob dir die Blumen gefallen haben~!“

„Welche Blumen?“

Jetzt nahm Miyavis Stimme einen weinerlichen Klang an. „Die, die ich euch geschickt habe zum Tourauftakt!!!“

„Oh, tut mir Leid, die Geschenke und so hab ich mir nicht wirklich angesehen…“ Saga drehte sich um. „Hey, hat wer die Blumen von Miyavi gesehen?“ rief er durch den Bus. Ein Manager hielt Saga ein Handydisplay entgegen, damit er die Fotos ansehen konnte. Manchmal waren diese Leute doch zu was nutze.

„Wow, die sind ja riesig!“

Bevor der Bassist Miyavis Antwort hören konnte, schnappte ihm Ruki, der vor ihm saß, das Mobiltelefon aus der Hand.

„Ja, was soll der Scheiß? Die kriegen einen mannshohen Strauß und Gazette drei so mickrige Primeln? … Was soll das heißen, die sind viel niedlicher als wir? … Der war nur für mich mannshoch und für die anderen höchstens hüfthoch? Pass nur auf, sonst beißt dir das chibi die Eier ab, dafür bin ich nämlich jedenfalls in der richtigen Höhe!“

Saga schaffte es endlich, nach etwas Gerangel, sein Handy zurückzuerobern. „Sorry für die Unterbrechung. Danke, die waren sehr schön.“

„Yay!“ freute sich Miyavi. „Oh, bevor ich es vergesse, da war so ein komisches Papier mit Namen drauf im Aufenthaltsraum.“

Saga entfuhr ein Knurren in Shous Richtung.

„Ich konnte nicht erkennen, was sonst noch drauf stand außer unseren Namen, bevor Isshi es im Aschenbecher verbrannt hat. Weißt du, was das war?“

„Ist völlig unwichtig! Vergiss es!“

„O… Okay?“

„Gut!“ Er warf Shou noch einen finsteren Blick zu. Der Sänger quiekte und verkroch sich hinter Tora.

*

Die Techniker bauten gerade an der Bühne herum, während Gazette ihre letzte kleine Konferenz vor dem Auftritt hatten. Saga hockte im Zuschauerraum, der abwechselnd völlig finster und dann wieder hell erleuchtet war, da die Lichtshow durchprobiert wurde. Er war schon bei der dritten Zigarette und grübelte nur sinnlos vor sich hin, darüber, dass Miyavi die Haare geändert hatte, übrigens keine Vollglatze, sondern halblang und schwarz. Viele Menschen neigten dazu, ihre Haare zu ändern, wenn eine Beziehung zerbrach. Ein optisches Zeichen des Neuanfangs oder nur eine radikale Maßnahme, um die Depression nicht Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen? Saga hatte keine Ahnung. Er hatte ja keine Beziehungen, änderte sein Aussehen einfach so nach Lust und Laune. Oder? Gab es einen Zusammenhang zwischen seinen ständig wechselnden Bettgefährten und dem Aussehen? Nein, das war Unsinn. Nicht jeder Haarschnitt stand für eine zerbrochene Liebe, auch nicht bei anderen Leuten. Und schon gar nicht in ihrem Business. Allerdings hatte Hiroto etwas in die Richtung erwähnt, als er vor einigen Monaten abrupt von seinem üblichen Blond auf Braun gewechselt war, etwas von einem bestimmten jemand… aber Saga konnte sich nicht mehr genau erinnern.

Seine Gedanken wurden von Nao unterbrochen, der nach ihm rief. Saga drückte die Zigarette in seiner Hand achtlos auf dem Sitz aus und warf sie zu Boden. Nao führte ihn in den kleinen Besprechungsraum, den die andere Band inzwischen frei gegeben hatte. An einem Ende lehnte Hiroto an der Wand. Der kleine Gitarrist wirkte immer noch ein wenig grün im Gesicht. Shou und Tora saßen auf den Tischen und ließen die Füße baumeln wie zwei übergroße Schüler beim Nachsitzen. Sie sahen nicht auf, als Saga und Nao hereinkamen, sondern fixierten das Linoleum am Boden, als ob es die Geheimnisse des Universums preisgab, wenn man nur konzentriert genug hinsah. Für Saga sah es aber nur grau und schmutzig aus.

Nao räusperte sich, worauf Shou zusammenzuckte.

„Habt ihr Saga vielleicht etwas zu sagen?“ Nao schloss die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen. „Es geht nämlich keiner hier raus, bevor wir das geklärt haben. Noch so ein Auftritt wie gestern und wir können einpacken.“

Nach einem kurzen, ungläubigen Blick zu Nao – er würde sie nicht wirklich so lange einsperren, bis sie die Show verpassten… oder? – wandte sich ein zerknirschter Tora an den Bassisten. „Sorry, Mann. Das war ne echt blöde Aktion von uns.“

„Schon gut“, murmelte der. Es hatte ihn zwar geärgert, was die beiden getan hatten, aber deswegen konnte er nicht den Zusammenhalt der Band aufs Spiel setzen. Nachdem Saga normalerweise auf der Bühne körperlichen Kontakt suchte, nicht nur aus Übermut und Fanservice, sondern auch als Zeichen von Freundschaft und Wertschätzung, hatte es beide sicher getroffen, dass Saga jegliche Annäherung verweigert hatte. Er hatte seine Rache gehabt. „Vergeben und vergessen.“ Saga streckte die Hand aus. Tora nahm sie zögerlich und drückte sie kurz. Alle Augenpaare im Raum richteten sich auf Shou. Der hob nur langsam den Kopf und als er Saga endlich ansah, konnte er Tränen in den weichen braunen Augen glitzern sehen.

„Ich wollte nicht… ich dachte… nein, ich hab gar nichts gedacht!“ schluchzte der Sänger.

„Oh, Shou.“ Saga umarmte ihn und fuhr mit den Fingern durch die bereits gestylten hellbraunen Haare. „Du darfst jetzt nicht heulen, das Konzert fängt in fünfzehn Minuten an.“

„Ich kann nicht nicht… heulen. Es tut mir so Leid!“ Shou klammerte sich an Sagas Jacke fest und drückte seine Stirn an dessen Schulter. Und schon wieder saute ihm jemand die Klamotten zu, hoffentlich wurde das nicht zur Gewohnheit.

„Schsch.“ Er klopfte Shou leicht auf den Rücken. „Entschuldigung angenommen, und jetzt beruhige dich, okay?“

Es dauerte noch eine Minute oder zwei, dann hörte Shou auf zu zittern und sah Saga aus großen Augen an. Seine Schminke war kaum verlaufen, ein Hoch auf die wasserfeste Mascara.

„Wirklich? Wir sind noch Freunde?“

„Nein.“

In Shous Augen sammelten sich auf Sagas kurze Antwort hinauf gleich wieder die Tränen.

„Wir sind beste Freunde, du Blödmann!“

*

Das Konzert lief ausgezeichnet, sie waren diesmal in Hochform, Shous Stimme zwar ein wenig rauer als sonst, was seinem Gesang aber keinen Abbruch tat. Im Gegenteil. Saga ertappte sich dabei, wie er noch öfter als sonst die Nähe des Sängers suchte. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, warum er so sauer gewesen war, bei Shou hätte er so eine Aktion doch fast erwarten müssen, immerhin hatte der auch eine Neigung dazu, Saga ständig halbnackt und/oder schlafend zu fotografieren und die Bilder unverzüglich online öffentlich zugänglich zu machen. Mit Freunden wie Shou brauchte man eben keine Feinde mehr und peinlich durfte einem auch nichts sein. Dafür wurde einem nie langweilig.

An einer Stelle des Konzerts stand Saga wie immer vorne neben Shou. Der Sänger beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen, die Mädchen in den ersten Reihen kreischten schon wie verrückt, aber plötzlich bekam Shou diesen traurigen, unsicheren Blick und er lehnte sich wieder zurück. Das machte den Bassisten wütend, hatte er nicht gerade vorhin gesagt, dass zwischen ihnen alles okay war? Also fasste er nach Shous Nacken und zog ihn näher heran, um ihn zu küssen. Und zwar so richtig, kein üblicher Bühnenkuss mit geschlossenem Mund, sondern offen und mit viel aggressiver Zunge. Saga verlor sich so in dem wunderbaren Gefühl, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie gleich mehrere Mädchen umkippten und von der Security zur Seite getragen werden mussten, damit die anderen sie nicht niedertrampelten. Erst ein ungewöhnlich scharfes Gitarrenriff von Hiroto brachte Saga wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück und die waren, dass er schon seit einigen Takten hätte spielen sollen. Shou sah ihn aus lusterfüllten Augen an. Saga hatte schon viel zu lange keinen Sex mehr gehabt, in letzter Zeit war andauernd etwas dazwischen gekommen, und er war so frustriert, dass er Shou gleich hier zu Boden werfen und die Kleider vom Leib reißen könnte. Das gäbe doch mal nette Fotos für den Fanclub.

*

Sie schafften es zwar von der Bühne runter, aber nur knapp. Gazette rockten gerade auf der Bühne ab und Saga stand am Aufgang zur Bühne, er musste ja immer noch auf Reita acht geben. Shou attackierte Sagas Mund, öffnete die letzten paar Knöpfe von Sagas Hemd.

„Gott, Shou, wir sind praktisch noch onstage!“

„Und?“

„Und das ist verdammt heiß!“

Shou grinste, bevor er seine langen Beine einknickte und vor Saga kniete. Aois und Reitas Verstärker, nur wenige Meter entfernt, schluckten alle Geräusche, die die beiden von sich gaben, und das waren eine Menge. Mittendrin, sie hatten gerade die Position gewechselt und Saga fickte Shou gegen die Wand, sah Kai zur Seite. Er ließ fast seinen Drumstick fallen, aber nur fast. Das restliche Konzert blickte er krampfhaft in die andere Richtung, aber weder Saga noch Shou bekamen davon etwas mit.

9\. Im Keller

Zwei Wochen später

Hiroto

Frustriert lief Hiroto durch die Straßen. Er wusste nicht einmal in welcher Stadt sie gerade waren, nur, dass er weg musste von Saga. Sie hatten sich fast die gesamte Tour, wenn nicht im Bus geschlafen wurde, ein Zimmer geteilt. Das war besonders schlimm an den Tagen ohne Show so wie an diesem Abend. Da war eine kleine, dunkle Spelunke mit der Aufschrift „Irish Pub“ in Romaji. Hiroto ging hinein und sank auf einem Barhocker nieder.

„Sorry, ich bediene hier nur Leute ab 21.“ Der Barkeeper war riesig und vermutlich Ire, aber wer wusste das schon so genau. Hiroto sah auf.

„Ich bin dreiundzwanzig.“

„Ja klar und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann!“

Hiroto warf seine ID auf den Tresen. Der Ausweis wurde genau begutachtet.

„Das ist ne verdammt gute Fälschung.“

„Das ist keine Fälschung“, erwiderte der kleine Gitarrist matt. Er sollte einfach wieder zu den anderen zurückgehen, aber der Gedanke, Saga unter die Augen zu treten… Erst wollte er ein Bier bestellen, entschied sich dann aber für Irish Whiskey. Wenn er schon da war.

„Das erkenn ich auf den ersten Blick. Du hast Liebeskummer.“ Es war mitten unter der Woche und die Bar nicht besonders gut besucht, daher hatte der Barkeeper wohl nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihn zu bequasseln. Hiroto seufzte zustimmend.

„Kopf hoch! Du findest ne andere!“

Hiroto hatte keine Lust zu erklären, dass er keinen anderen wollte als Saga und eine andere schon gar nicht. Er wollte einfach nur vergessen, was er getan hatte, im Erdboden versinken und nie wieder auftauchen. Hatte Saga es schon weiter erzählt? Hiroto würde nie wieder zu Alice Nine zurück gehen können. Er warf noch einen Shot hinunter.

*

Aoi

„Hey, hey, da seid ihr ja!“

Der dunkelhaarige Gitarrist von Gazette wandte sich von seiner momentanen Beschäftigung – Uruha anhimmeln – ab und drehte sich zu Nao, der lächelnd auf die beiden zukam.

„Kai sucht euch schon. Es gibt was zu besprechen.“

„Schon wieder? Der ist echt der reinste Sklaventreiber!“

Die beiden folgten Nao zu dem kleinen Probenraum im Keller, in dem die anderen auf sie warteten. Kai las in einer Mangazeitschrift, Reita mampfte Kekse und Ruki kritzelte auf einem Block herum.

„Was gibt’s denn diesmal?“ wollte Aoi wissen. Kai sah verwirrt von seiner Zeitung auf.

„Wie?“

„Nao hat gesagt du suchst uns.“

An der Stelle mischte sich Ruki ein. „Unsinn, Nao hat gesagt, ihr wollt uns was mitteilen. Hab mich schon gefragt, was das sein soll. Hey, wir werden heiraten? Hey, Uruha lässt sich zur Frau umoperieren? Hey, wir sind schwanger?“

Reita verschluckte sich an seinem Keks und hustete laut.

„Aber ich bin doch schon so schön, jede weitere Veränderung wäre Kitsch!“ erwiderte Uruha verwirrt und zeigte wieder einmal, dass er in seiner eigenen Welt lebte.

„Niemand ist schwanger!“ fuhr Aoi dazwischen. Dann dachte er kurz nach. „Oder? Kai, hast du deine heimliche Geliebte geschwängert?“

Reita verschluckte sich an seinem nächsten Keks und lief dunkelrot an.

„Ich hab überhaupt keine Geliebte, schon gar keine heimliche!“ wehrte sich Kai.

„Hieß sie nicht Mitsuki oder so? Bei allen Geistern, war die nicht minderjährig?“

„ZUM LETZTEN MAL; MIYUKI IST MEINE COUSINE!“

„Kai hat seine Cousine geschwängert?“ Uruha war kurzfristig in derselben Realität angelangt wie der Rest der Band. Reita litt inzwischen an Erstickungserscheinungen und musste von Ruki mit dem Heimlich-Manöver gerettet werden.

„Warum muss Reita immer husten, wenn jemand ‚schwanger’ sagt?“ fragte Aoi misstrauisch. Alle Blicke richteten sich erst auf Reitas Bauch und danach auf Rukis. Sie sahen aus wie immer.

„Sorry, der Gedanke, dass jemand von uns… ist einfach so…“ stammelte Reita.

„Viel interessanter ist aber“, warf Ruki ein. „Wenn ihr uns nichts mitteilen wollt und Kai auch nicht, was machen wir hier?“

Aoi drehte sich um. „Nao?“

Aber Nao war nicht mehr da und die Tür verschlossen, als Aoi sie öffnen wollte, um Nao zu suchen.

*

„Moshi moshi?“

„Miyavi? Hier ist Saga.“

„Ja ich weiß. Sonst hat keiner Rainbows als Klingelton.“

„Oh.“

Nach einer längeren Pause fragte Miyavi: „Was ist denn jetzt so wichtig, dass du mitten unter den Aufnahmen anrufst?“

„Tut mir Leid, ich wusste nicht, dass du gerade aufnimmst. Ich rufe ein andermal an.“

„Nein, nein. Die Jungs sollen lieber noch mal üben! Also, was liegt dir auf dem Herzen?“

Saga schwieg.

„Ist es wegen diesem blöden Papier? Klatschtante Yasuno hat mir erzählt, dass da draufstand, wir hätten miteinander geschlafen. Aber das ist okay, es ist mir doch völlig egal, was die Leute von mir denken und das sollte es dir auch sein.“

„Ach, das. Sorry, dass ich dir das nicht gesagt habe, es war mir peinlich.“

„Das muss es dir nicht sein, wirklich.“

„Also, es ist so… entschuldige, ich hab grade ne SMS bekommen. ‚Hilfe. Nao hat uns im Keller eingesperrt und Reita schon alle Kekse gegessen. Wenn du mich willst retten, schicke Geld und Zigaretten. Aoi’ Ist das eins von diesen Facebook Spielchen?“

„Wenn du mir die Bemerkung erlaubst, Gazette haben einen Knall.“

„Ja, aber deshalb haben wir sie ja so lieb.“

„Auch wieder wahr.“

„Also was ich sagen wollte… es geht um Hiroto.“ Saga holte zu einer längeren Erzählung aus.

*

„Wenn du mich willst retten, schicke Geld und Zigaretten?“ fragte Ruki ungläubig. „Ich hab gesagt, du sollst schreiben ‚Hol Hilfe!’“

„Schreibs doch auf deinem eigenen Handy, wenns dir nicht passt!“

„Außer dir hat hier unten keiner Empfang.“

„Ist doch egal, jetzt weiß er, wo wir sind und er wird uns schon aufmachen. Nicht?“

„Ich hab Hunger“, kam es von Uruha. Ruki beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

„Aoi halt deinen Freund im Zaum. Er darf höchstens an dir rumknabbern!“

10\. Die Sache mit Hiroto

Shou zupfte an seinen Haaren herum. Ob er sie vielleicht mal wieder umfärben sollte? Hinter ihm schloss Tora seinen Laptop.

„Na, fertig mit Liebes-skypen?“

Tora grunzte nur.

„Hat er dir wenigstens ein paar sexy Sachen auf der Webcam gezeigt?“

„Das werd ich dir grade sagen!“ Tora lachte.

„Aaach, komm schon. Ich teil doch auch immer mit dir.“

„Fotos von Saga unter der Dusche zählen nicht.“

„Warum denn nicht?“ schmollte Shou.

„Weil Saga sowieso jedem seinen nackten Arsch zeigt, der ihn sehen will und manchmal auch, wenn nicht. Aber Akiyas Arsch gehört mir ganz allein und niemand sonst wird ihn zu sehen kriegen, klar?“

„Er hat dir also tatsächlich versaute Bilder gezeigt!“ Shou strahlte.

„Hat er nicht.“

„Ja klar.“

Tora gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Wo sind eigentlich alle?“

„Weiß nicht. Nachdem es heute keinen Auftritt gibt, ist es doch egal?“

„Du kennst die Jungs doch. Wenn man sie unbeaufsichtigt herum laufen lässt, ist das Chaos nicht weit.“

„Meinst du, wir sollten sie suchen?“

~

Saga lag völlig fertig rücklings auf dem Bett, die Arme zu den Seiten ausgebreitet. Das Live hatte ihn total geschafft, er hatte das Gefühl keinen Finger mehr rühren zu können. Hiroto dagegen war hyper wie immer vor, nach, und während einem Konzert. Woher der Kleine nur die Energie nahm, fragte sich Saga. Er trank ja nicht einmal annähernd so viel Kaffee wie Nao oder Shou. Nach einer Weile hörte Hiroto auf, durchs Zimmer zu hüpfen und unzusammenhängende Sachen zu plappern. Er setzte sich neben Saga auf die Matratze.

„Wenn du jetzt noch ausgehen willst, musst du dir einen anderen suchen, der mitkommt. Ich schaff es heute nicht mehr in die Senkrechte“, lachte Saga.

Pon stützte sich mit einer Hand neben Sagas Kopf ab und beugte sich vor, so dass der Bassist direkt in dessen dunkle Augen sah. Dann schlossen sich die Lider und Hiroto beugte sich noch weiter vor, bis seine vollen Lippen Sagas leicht berührten. „Ich will nicht ausgehen, ich will bei dir sein!“ raunte er. Saga spürte den heißen Atem auf seinem Gesicht, spürte, wie sich Pons Mund beim Sprechen gegen seinen bewegte. Dann versuchte Hiroto, ihn zu küssen. Saga drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Was soll das werden?“

„Was das werden soll?“ Der Gitarrist hauchte einen Kuss auf die oh so empfindliche Stelle direkt unter Sagas Ohr. Saga erschauderte. Hiroto griff mit der freien Hand nach Sagas Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf wieder zurück, so dass er ihn ansehen musste.

„Ich hab es subtil versucht, aber du kapierst es ja wirklich nicht. Ich. Will. Sex. Mit. Dir.“

Saga blinzelte. Sex? Ihr lieber, kleiner, unschuldiger Pon? Zugegeben, er hatte im Bus etwas in die Richtung gesagt, aber dass er dabei an Saga gedacht hatte? Er hatte geglaubt, dass es sich bei Pons Flamme um jemand handelte, der auch süß und unschuldig war, so wie Takeru. Nein, Unsinn, nicht wie Takeru, der hielt es für unschuldig, wenn man Sex ganz ohne Fesseln hatte. Eher wie… gab es denn überhaupt so jemanden in der PSC? Nao vielleicht…

Hiroto, der sich rittlings auf ihn setzte, holte Saga in die Realität zurück.

„Warum?“

„Wie, warum? Braucht man dafür einen Grund? Seit wann brauchst DU einen Grund für Sex? Du schläfst doch mit allen. Mit allen, nur nicht mit mir!“

„Das ist nicht wahr…“

„Nicht wahr? Dann hast du keinen Sex mit Nao, Shou, mit Tora? Mit der ganzen Band, nur nicht mit mir? Was ist so schrecklich, was ist so abstoßend an mir? Ich verstehe es nicht!“ In Hirotos Augen sammelten sich Tränen. Wütend presste er seine Lippen wieder auf Sagas. Als der ihn wegstoßen wollte, fing Hiroto seine Handgelenke und hielt sie fest.

„Wenn du nur ein Ding haben willst, weil alle anderen es hatten, ist das kein besonders guter Grund für Sex, Hiroppon.“

„Ich sagte doch, dafür braucht es keinen Grund!“ Er bewegte sein Becken rhythmisch gegen Sagas. Er versuchte sich zu befreien, aber Hirotos Griff war stark und Saga noch nicht bereit, echte Gewalt anzuwenden.

„Bitte geh runter von mir.“ Keine Reaktion außer sanftem Knabbern an Sagas Hals. Das fühlte sich so gut an. Saga wollte sich darin verlieren und nicht weiter nachdenken. Aber zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte er sich so richtig schmutzig. Weil er von einem Bett ins nächste gehüpft war, hatte er Hiroto das Gefühl gegeben, nicht dazu zu gehören und das war nicht richtig. „Hör auf. Wir müssen reden. Das ist doch nicht, was du willst.“

„Ich weiß genau, was ich will!“ Eine Hand fasste wie zur Bestätigung in Sagas Schritt.

„Du willst mich vergewaltigen?“

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde verschwand das Gewicht von Sagas Körper. Hiroto stand einige Schritte vom Bett weg, halb der Tür zugewandt. Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht.

„Warte, das hab ich nicht so gemeint.“

„Oh, du hast es genau so gemeint“, erwiderte der kleine Gitarrist mit bitterer Stimme. „Ich bin so ekelhaft, du würdest es nicht freiwillig mit mir tun. Aber sag mir wenigstens, was kann ich an mir verändern, damit ich dir besser gefalle?“

„Gar nichts! Hiroto, ich mag dich doch wie du bist.“ Aber das hörte der andere nicht mehr, er war schon aus dem Zimmer gestürmt und Saga blieb verwirrt zurück.

~

In dem Glas waren schon mehr Tränen als Whiskey. „Gar nichts“ hatte er gesagt. Es war also völlig egal, was Hiroto machte, Saga würde ihn nie wollen. Das tat so verdammt weh. Aber noch viel schlimmer als die Zurückweisung war, dass er Saga fast vergewaltigt hätte! Das war strafbar! Schlechtes Gewissen machte sich in ihm breit. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Es war alles so verdammt schief gelaufen, er hatte Saga doch eigentlich seine Gefühle für ihn gestehen wollen. Er was so nervös und aufgedreht gewesen deshalb. Jede Nacht, wenn sie nebeneinander im Bett lagen, hatte er es tun wollen. Aber an diesem Abend hatte er sich vorgenommen, es wirklich zu tun. Und Saga selbst hatte ihm doch geraten, deutlich zu machen, was er wollte. Doch das war schrecklich daneben gegangen. Saga fand ihn abstoßend. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihn nie wieder ansehen können. Und wenn er weiter erzählte, was er getan hatte? Würde man ihn aus der Band schmeißen?

„Da bist du ja. Wieso hebst du nicht ab, wenn man dich anruft? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!“

Als Hiroto sich umdrehte, fiel er direkt in Toras Arme. „Tora-shiiiiiii! Würdest du mit mir Sex haben?“

Der andere Gitarrist lachte. „Du bist total betrunken.“

„Nein im Ernst. Wenn ich nicht betrunken wäre?“ hickste Hiroto.

„Dann würde mir mein fester Freund alle meine Gitarren zertrümmern, wenn ich das täte.“

Hiroto spürte einen neuen Schwall Tränen auf seinem Gesicht. Niemand wollte Sex mit ihm haben. Er war unsexbar!

„Sch, sch, nicht weinen. Wenn ich nicht schon vergeben wäre, würde ich dich sofort flachlegen.“

„Wirklich wahr?“ strahlte Hiroto.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass dir irgendwer widerstehen kann, wenn du so halbnackt durch die Garderobe läufst?“

Hiroto brach in einen erneuten Heulkrampf aus. Saga konnte ihm widerstehen!

„Hey, hey, hey. Ich bring dich jetzt ins Hotel und dann erzählst du mir alles, okay? Soll ich wen für dich zusammenschlagen? Du musst es nur sagen.“

Der Gedanke war verlockend.

*

„Du hast ihn also abgewiesen?“

„Ja, aber ich weiß nicht wieso!“

„Na ja, wenn du ihn nicht sexy findest…“

„Aber das tu ich doch! Das ist ja das Schlimme daran, seit Monaten fantasiere ich von seinem Körper aber als er es wirklich tun will, kann ich nur daran denken, dass es unser kleiner Hiroppon ist und dass ich nicht gerne bedrängt werde.“

„Vielleicht ist er einfach nicht der, den du wirklich willst.“

„Den ich wirklich will?“

„Denk mal darüber nach, was du willst und von wem. Also, später mein ich. Jetzt will ich von dir wissen, ob du auch schon mal von mir fantasiert hast!“

„Oh Gott, Miyavi. Ich glaube es gibt kein menschliches Wesen, egal ob Mann oder Frau, das dich gesehen hat und nicht angefangen hat zu fantasieren.“

„Wirklich? Hehe. Wo wir gerade dabei sind, ich plane in ein paar Tagen, wenn ihr wieder da seid, eine Miyavi-ist-wieder-zu-haben Party zu schmeißen. Was hältst du von folgender Idee…“

*

Shou schnaubte. Er und Tora hatten über das Internet die Handys ihrer Kollegen aufgespürt, da sie ja schließlich sonst wo sein konnten. Hiroto war in der Stadt gewesen, Tora war zu ihm gegangen. Saga war ganz in der Nähe, wahrscheinlich in seinem Zimmer. Aber alle anderen! Waren zusammen irgendwo in dem Gebäude, in dem sie morgen spielen sollten! Die feierten eine Party und niemand hatte Shou eingeladen! Was für eine bodenlose Frechheit! Er wusste noch immer nicht, ob er sie crashen oder hier bleiben und schmollen sollte. Aber was half ein sexy Schmollmund, wenn ihn niemand sah? Also musste er hingehen und dort schmollen!

*

Reita saß neben Kai und sah seinem Freund dabei zu, wie er schreiend versuchte, die Tür aufzubrechen. Er hätte ihm liebend gern geholfen, aber die Gipse hinderten ihn daran.

„Du, Kai?“

„Hm?“

„Das frag ich mich schon die ganze Zeit, diese Miyuki. Erst ist sie deine Nichte und dann deine Cousine? Was denn nun?“

Aus Kais Richtung kam etwas, das nach unterdrücktem Fluchen klang. „Ich bin Miyuki. Ich wollte mich ja mit meinem richtigen Namen registrieren, aber der war schon vergeben! An einen RP’er, der ganz schmutzige Sachen mit sexxxyAoi macht!“

~Kagrra, intermission~

„Er schwört Stein und Bein, dass die Sache mit Saga vor ‚uns’ war“, berichtete Akiya.

„Und du glaubst ihm das.“ Isshi blieb skeptisch.

„Natürlich! Vertrauen ist die Basis jeder Beziehung.“ Kagrras Gitarrist versprühte Harmonie aus jeder Pore.

„Ich sag das doch schon die ganze Zeit, wieso hörst du mir nicht zu?“ jammerte Nao.

„Ruhe da unten!“ Er trat nach dem zusammengekauerten Nao, der ihm im Moment als Fußschemel diente.

„Aber…“

„Ah! Kein Wort. Selbst wenn nichts mit Saga war, bist du immer noch in Ungnade wegen versuchtem Aoi-Angrabens!“

„Bist du nicht etwas streng? Das ist bald einen Monat her“, versuchte Akiya ihn zu beschwichtigen, verstummte aber verschüchtert nach einem giftigen Blick von Isshi und verließ schleunigst den Raum.

Inzwischen grinste Nao ungesehen vor sich hin. Ein eifersüchtiger Isshi war immer so einfallsreich und leidenschaftlich. Und der Sex war umwerfend.

~intermission end~

11\. but why is the rum gone

Nach dem Gespräch mit Miyavi lag Saga brütend auf dem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Miyavis kryptischer Rat half ihm kein Stück. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er wollte und von wem. Den Großteil seines Lebens hatte er sich keinerlei solche Gedanken gemacht. Er hatte einfach gemacht wozu er in dem Moment gerade Lust hatte. Hiroto war aufgrund seines Alters lange Zeit off-limits gewesen und als er dann alt genug gewesen war, war Saga schon so daran gewohnt, seine Gefühle und Gedanken zu unterdrücken, dass er fast nicht mehr anders konnte. Hiroto und Sex in einem Satz war irgendwie nicht okay. Aber – und das war Saga erst jetzt richtig aufgefallen – Hiroto hatte sich im letzten Jahr wirklich stark verändert. Äußerlich, aber auch vom Benehmen her war erwachsener geworden. Naja, in einem gewissen Rahmen, schließlich waren sie Alice Nine und nicht eine Handvoll Steuerberater.

Plötzlich vermisste er Chiko ganz fürchterlich. Wenn er seinen Hund knuddeln und ihm seine Probleme erzählen konnte, blickte er Saga immer so treudoof an, als wollte er sagen ‚Was fragst du mich das, ich bin nur dein Hund’ und dann fiel Saga irgendwie alles leichter. Er drückte als Ersatz das nächste Kopfpolster, aber es war nicht das gleiche. Dafür roch es nach Hiroto, eine Mischung aus seinem Parfum, Haarspray, seinen Zigaretten und Kokosnuss-Duschgel. Einfach lecker. Am liebsten würde Saga seine Nase in Hirotos Schulter vergraben und tief einatmen. Und vielleicht ein wenig dran lecken, nur ein bisschen. Und knabbern. Und Hiroto, der schrecklich kitzelig war, würde sich winden und Saga einen Klaps geben, damit er aufhörte und dann würden sie küssen und dann… Ganz ohne sein Zutun hatte sich Sagas Hand nach unten geschlichen und massierte die Front seiner Jeans. Es war doch nichts Schlimmes, wenn er sich ausmalte, was passiert wäre, hätte er nicht diese verfluchte Kurzschlussreaktion, getarnt als Gewissen, gehabt. Wenn Hiroto ihn jetzt angemacht hätte, Saga würde es nicht mehr ablehnen. Er hatte die ‚aber er ist doch unser Küken’ Phase endlich hinter sich und sah den Gitarristen jetzt wie er war. Dazu war es jedoch zu spät. Er hatte den Kleinen so verletzt, dass es hoffnungslos war. Saga hatte seine einzige Chance auf Hiroto gründlich verspielt. Obwohl er immer noch seine Hand bewegte, war er nicht richtig dabei und seine Erregung hatte sich größtenteils verabschiedet. Er seufzte. Aber er wollte doch kommen, wollte die Erleichterung, die ihn danach durchströmte. Was du willst und von wem, hatte Miyavi gesagt. In diesem Augenblick wollte Saga nur Sex, der ihn vergessen machte, völlig egal mit wem. Miyavi… wie er wohl im Bett war? Ganz bestimmt nicht schüchtern. Angeblich hatte er zwar nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie gleichgeschlechtlicher Sex funktionierte, aber Saga nahm ihm das nicht ganz ab. Bevor er von der geheimen Freundin, die sich dann doch als lesbisch herausgestellt hatte, erfahren hatte, war Saga sicher gewesen, dass damals etwas zwischen Miyavi und seinem Support Mayatan gelaufen war. Wäre doch lustig, wenn sich herausstellte, dass das scheinbar völlig heterosexuelle Paar in Wirklichkeit aus einer Lesbe und einem Schwulen bestanden hatte. Solche Geschichten konnte nur das Leben schreiben. Es war nicht einmal selten, dass jemand mit der fixen Idee einmal zu heiraten und Kinder zu bekommen, aufwuchs und deshalb seine Neigung krampfhaft unterdrückte.

Na toll, jetzt war er wieder völlig abgeschweift. Das wurde heute wohl nichts mehr mit Orgasmus. Zumindest nicht ohne Hilfe. Saga brauchte jemand, der ihn hart durchnahm, so dass er endlich aufhörte zu denken. Jemand wie Tora… es war ewig schade, dass der seit ein paar Monaten vergeben war und noch dazu völlig treu. Das war ein echter Schock gewesen, der konnte doch seine Qualitäten im Bett nicht einfach der restlichen Welt vorenthalten! Okay, also Tora fiel aus. Nao war zwar nett, war aber nicht die Art von Liebhaber, der Saga alles um ihn herum vergessen ließ. Blieb noch Shou… oder die Jungs von Gazette. Er war noch nicht zu seinem Dreier mit Reita und Ruki gekommen. Saga angelte nach seinem Handy und klingelte bei Ruki. Dort kam er aber gleich zur Mailbox. Wie seltsam, Ruki war nicht der Typ, der sein Handy ausschaltete. Bei Reita und Shou war es das gleiche. Stirnrunzelnd setzte Saga sich auf. Was war los? Auch Uruha war unerreichbar, nur bei Aoi bekam er überhaupt ein Freizeichen. Nach dem fünften Klingeln wollte Saga die Hoffnung schon aufgeben, aber mittlerweile machte er sich echt Sorgen und ließ es stur weiter tuten.

„Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… Wasgibts?“ meldete sich eine raue Stimme, die gar nicht nach Aoi klang.

„Shou? Was machst du an Aois Handy?“

„Urururuh… Uru… Uha…“ Saga konnte direkt sehen, wie Shou betrunken das Display anschmollte. „Der mit den geilen Schenkeln hat mich unter den Tisch gesoffen, lol, und da lag dieses Handy und klingelt…“

Na toll, schon wieder mindestens ein völlig beduseltes Bandmitglied. Den Sex konnte sich Saga endgültig in die Haare schmieren. „Wo ist Tora?“ Sollte der sich doch darum kümmern.

„Bei Po…po…pondori, hahaha. Glaub ich.“

„Okay, dann stör ich ihn lieber nicht.“ Irgendwer musste ja auch Hiroto wieder zusammen flicken. „Shou, wo bist du? Bei Uruha im Zimmer?“

„Neeeee. Keller. Eingesperrt, hahaha.“

„Wie bitte? Welcher Keller?“ Aber aus Shou war nichts Sinnvolles mehr herauszukriegen, nur Gebrabbel. „Shou, ist da noch jemand Nüchternes, den du mir geben kannst?“

Aus der Leitung ertönte: „Hey, Reita, bittu nüchtern?“ – „Nö.“

„Gib mir trotzdem Reita“, bat Saga. Schlimmer als Shou konnte er nicht sein. Von Reita erfuhr er endlich, dass Shou mit Keller die unterirdische Garderobe in dem Club, wo ihr morgiges Konzert stattfand, gemeint hatte. Saga zog sich schnell ein paar Sneaker an und lief dann dorthin. Was war da bloß los?

*

Langsam brachte Tora den kleineren Gitarristen wieder zum Hotel zurück, halb ziehend und halb schiebend. Als Hiroto bemerkte, wohin sie sich bewegten fragte er begeistert: „Gehen wir jetzt Saga verhauen?“

„Nein wir gehen jetzt nicht Saga verhauen, wir gehen jetzt schlafen. Ich bin müde und du solltest es auch sein.“

„Aber du hast mir gesagt du schlägst ihn zusammen, wenn ich will.“ Hiroto holte seinen epischen Schmollmund hervor.

„Wir gehen jetzt schlafen und wenn dir morgen immer noch nach Bassisten-Verhaue ist, dann können wir ja drüber nachdenken. Aber erst nach dem Live, wenn wir ihn nicht mehr brauchen, klar?“

*

Als Saga in der Garderobe ankam, war die Tür nicht verschlossen – soviel zu eingesperrt – und drinnen war eine feucht-fröhliche Party im Gange. Es sah aus, als wollten Gazette das Ende der Tour schon mal vorfeiern. Ruki saß auf Reitas Schoß und knutschte ihn heftig ab, während er seinen Unterkörper auf unanständige Weise auf und ab bewegte. Immerhin waren sie noch ganz angezogen, anders als Aoi, der sein Hemd bereits verloren hatte, was ihn aber nicht besonders zu stören schien. Er war schwer damit beschäftigt, seine Hände unter Uruhas Hemd zu stecken. Wie schön, eine Orgie! Saga wollte sich schon ins Vergnügen stürzen, da sah er in der Ecke Nao sitzen, mit Klebeband gefesselt. Was zur Hölle? Er lief zu ihm.

„Nao? Was ist denn hier los?“

Der Schlagzeuger schloss seufzend die Augen. „Ich habe Gazette hier eingesperrt, damit sie endlich mal ohne Ablenkung über ihre Probleme reden können.“

„Du hast was?“ rief Saga entsetzt und riss etwas zu heftig an dem Klebeband um Naos Handgelenke.

„Au!“

„Entschuldige.“

„Ich dachte bei uns funktioniert das doch auch aber die wissen nicht mal, dass sie ein Problem haben, also hat es gar nichts gebracht.“

„Ja aber wenn wir über etwas reden sollen, dann führst du doch immer das Gespräch.“ Da wurde Saga klar, dass es in naher Zukunft eine Alice Konferenz über ihn und Hiroto geben würde. Eben erst hatte er seine Probleme mit Shou und Tora ausgeräumt, schon stand das nächste an. Saga war echt ein Magnet für Harmonie, dachte er gequält.

„Ich dachte, Kai macht das! Der hat seine Band überhaupt nicht im Griff!“

Saga ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Shou saß tatsächlich unter dem Tisch und lallte vor sich hin, die anderen vier waren immer noch am rummachen und Kai saß betrübt in der Ecke und starrte ins Leere. Es war ein einziger Chaoshaufen. „Okay und wie kommt es, dass du gefesselt bist?“

„Shou kam her und faselte irgendwas von einer Party und dass er sich nicht aussperren lassen würde. Er schloss die Tür auf, dann hat ihn Uruha überwältigt und Ruki erwischte mich und hat mich gefesselt. Shou haben sie dann wieder frei gelassen, entweder weil er nichts damit zu tun hatte, oder, was ich eher glaube, weil er ein paar Flaschen Wodka dabei hatte. Und seither ist es so. Diese Jungs vertragen Wodka nur schlecht.“

„Na ja ich würde sagen, Shou und Kai vertragen ihn schlecht, die anderen werden davon wuschig.“

„Ich mache mir echt Sorgen um Kai. In den letzten Wochen wurde er immer stiller.“

Saga befreite Nao vom restlichen Klebeband und setzte sich dann neben Kai. Vielleicht wurde es ja heute doch noch was mit Sex. Er legte die Arme um Kais Schultern und grinste ihn an. „Ich weiß was, was dich aufmuntert.“

„Danke nein. Ich bin nicht schwul.“

„Ach das sagen sie alle.“ Saga zwinkerte.

Kai befreite sich aus Sagas Griff und rutschte weg. „Nein, ich bin wirklich nicht schwul. Ich mag nur Frauen.“

Langsam fragte Saga sich, was mit ihm nicht stimmte. In letzter Zeit hatte er lauter unbekannte, seltsame Gefühle und dann verlor er auch noch seinen Biss beim Verführen. Verwirrt schnappte er sich die nächste Flasche.

„Ich hab’s satt, der einzige Hetero inmitten lauter Homos zu sein. Ich fühl mich so allein“, murmelte Kai vor sich hin. Nao legte ihm freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Ich mein doch die ganze Zeit, ihr sollt mal alle miteinander reden.“

„Ändert das was? Hinterher sind sie immer noch verliebt und notgeil und ich bin allein.“

„Versuch es einfach mal“, ermunterte Nao ihn.

„Okay. ALLE MAL DIE FINGER VON EINANDER LASSEN UND HERHÖREN ODER ICH STREICH EUCH DIE ZIGARETTENZULAGE!“ blaffte Kai urplötzlich im besten Militärtonfall. Saga zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Zur Beruhigung nahm er einen tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche.

„Mou, Kai du bist immer so gemein zu uns!“ jammerte Ruki.

„Ja echt, in letzter Zeit nutzt du deinen Leader Status voll aus!“ schloss sich Aoi an. „Du setzt andauernd irgendwelche unnötigen Meetings zur Unzeit an und machst gemeine Drohungen! Das war doch früher nicht so!“

Kai war sein lauter Ausbruch schon wieder peinlich, er sah nach unten und grinste verzweifelt. „Ich stehe in letzter Zeit halt unter Stress und so…“

„Wir doch auch!“ warf Ruki ein.

„Seid ihr alle blind, taub und blöd oder wasch!“ lallte Shou auf einmal unter dem Tisch hervor. Eigentlich hatte Saga gedacht, dass Shou schon längst eingeschlafen war. „Er isch eifersüchtig! Ihr vier habt alle wen zum liebhaben und er steht allein daneben.“

„Oh! Du willst, dass wir dir eine Freundin besorgen? Also eine nicht virtuelle.“ Reita strahlte. „Das geht klar.“

„Nein.“ Kai versteckte sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen. „Ihr sollt mir keine Freundin suchen, das ist ja noch peinlicher. Ich will… dass ihr einfach ein bisschen Rücksicht auf mich nehmt. Ich will wieder eine Tür aufmachen können, ohne dass ich mich davor fürchten muss, Dinge zu sehen, die ich nicht sehen will.“

„Also euch beim Sex“, übersetzte Nao hilfreich. An dieser Stelle schweiften Sagas Gedanken ab. Er konnte nichts Schlimmes darin sehen. Es war doch sicher heiß, Uruha und Aoi beim Vögeln zu erwischen. Er gab sich ein paar Fantasien hin und langte erst wieder in der Realität an, als es zum großen versöhnlichen Gruppenknuddeln kam. Alle gelobten, in Zukunft mehr Rücksicht zu üben und einander lieb zu haben. Wenn das nur mit ihm und Hiroto auch so einfach zu lösen wäre. Hiroto… warum schlug sein Herz so unangenehm heftig, wenn er an ihn dachte? Konnte es sein, dass er, Saga, verliebt war?

12\. this iz the ultimate party showdown

Kaum, dass Saga die Haustür geöffnet und sein Gepäck in den Flur geworfen hatte, lief er auch schon zu den Nachbarn, um Chiko abzuholen. Der Hund hüpfte freudig um ihn herum und Saga schaffte es gerade noch, sich bei den Leuten zu bedanken und Chiko die Leine anzulegen, da lief er schon auf die Straße Richtung Park hinaus, die Leine hinter sich her ziehend. Er war einfach ein Gewohnheitstier. Saga ging mit ihm immer in den Park, wenn er von einer Tour nach Hause kam. Das pure schlechte Gewissen, weil er seinen Liebling so lange allein ließ. Das erste Mal, dass er auf einer langen Tour gewesen war, hatte er Angst gehabt, der Hund würde lieber gleich bei den netten Nachbarn bleiben wollen. Aber egal, wie lange Saga weg war, Chiko freute sich immer wie blöd, wenn er wieder da war. Er war das verlässlichste Wesen auf der ganzen Welt. Saga seufzte, als es anfing zu nieseln. Natürlich hatte er keinen Regenschirm mit. Er verkroch sich tiefer in seiner Jeansjacke und sah Chiko beim Herumtollen im Gras zu. Die Leine hätte er sich eigentlich sparen können. Na ja, was soll’s. Nach einer Weile bemerkte Chiko, dass Saga nicht so aktiv war wie sonst, wenn sie im Park waren. Er kam näher und sah Saga treuherzig an. Der Bassist ging in die Hocke und nahm seinen Hund in den Arm.

„Chiko, was würde ich ohne dich nur machen? Diese Wochen waren einfach furchtbar, erst habe ich mich mit Shou und Tora gestritten…“

Bei der Erwähnung der beiden Namen fing Chiko an mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln. Da die beiden immer nach ihren Hauskatzen rochen, ‚erkauften’ sie sich Chikos Toleranz durch Leckerlis, wenn sie zu Saga nach Hause kamen. Chiko mochte Leckerlis und als Resultat war er ganz verrückt nach Tora und Shou.

„Aber keine Sorge, zwischen uns ist wieder alles gut. Aber dann war das mit Hiroto.“

Hier gab es keine Reaktion von Chiko. Hiroto brachte nie Leckerlis, und wenn er zu Saga kam, spielten sie meistens laute Musik, und Chiko mochte keine laute Musik. Deshalb verbrachte Chiko den Großteil von Hirotos Besuchen unter Sagas Bett versteckt.

„Und jetzt weiß ich, dass ich ganz fürchterlich in ihn verliebt bin, aber da wusste ich das noch nicht und ich hab was ganz furchtbares zu ihm gesagt. Die restliche Tour hat er dann an Tora geklebt und mich nicht ein einziges Mal angesehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich bei ihm entschuldigen soll.“

Chiko spürte seinen Kummer, denn er stupste Saga erst mit seiner feuchten Schnauze an und leckte ihm dann übers Gesicht, bis sein Herrchen anfing zu lachen.

„Hör auf, das kitzelt! Okay, komm wir laufen noch eine Runde. Morgen bin ich schon wieder nicht da, ich hab Miyavi versprochen bei den Vorbereitungen zu seiner Party zu helfen, also ist das jetzt auch das Gassi gehen für morgen.“

*

Am Tag nach der Tour waren Gazette im Besprechungsraum der PSC versammelt. Offiziell, um ihre nächste Single zu planen. Inoffiziell, um den ganzen Klatsch und Tratsch nachzuholen, den sie versäumt hatten. Während also Ruki Kai erklärte, wie er das zugehörige Video gerne hätte – obwohl sie noch nicht einmal den Song dafür geschrieben hatten – saßen Aoi, Uruha und Reita bei Yasuno von Kra, der ihnen in angeregtem Tonfall berichtete, was alles vorgefallen war. Es waren absolut weltbewegende Sachen dabei, wie zum Beispiel, dass die Saga-Sex-Liste, obwohl Isshi das Original vernichtet hatte, irgendwie ins Internet gelangt war und jetzt in diversen Fan-Foren kursierte. Glücklicherweise hielten alle die Liste für einen Fake. Eine Gruppe bekannter Doujiinka hatte bekannt gegeben, aus der Liste eine Doujinshi Serie zu machen. Kai schauderte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Ruki zu, der weiterhin von seinem grandiosen Video schwärmte, das inklusive Special Effects etwa soviel kosten würde wie ein mittlerer Godzilla Film.

Alles war wie immer. Kai wurde ganz warm ums Herz inmitten seiner unbezähmbaren Bande von Verrückten. In diese Idylle platzte plötzlich der Sänger von Kra hinein, aber nicht, wie Kai erst annahm, um seinen abgängigen Schlagzeuger zu holen, sondern, um jeden von ihnen einen schreiend pinken Umschlag in die Hand zu drücken.

„Die meisten haben ihre Einladung ja schon vor einer Woche gekriegt“, erklärte er, „also hab ich Miyavi versprochen, dass ich sie euch persönlich gebe. Die Party ist schon heute Abend, also schlage ich vor ihr geht gleich nach Hause und zieht euch um. Erscheinen ist absolut verpflichtend für PSC Mitarbeiter!“

In dem Umschlag befand sich eine knallig orangene Karte. Die Schrift war abwechselnd ein Buchstabe türkis, einer violett. Kai bekam schon Kopfschmerzen vom Hinsehen. „Lieber [Kai]!“ stand da. „Ich lade dich ganz doll herzlich zu meiner Miyavi Ist Wieder Zu Haben Party ein. (Das ist ein Befehl!) Das Motto lautet: andere Mütter haben auch schöne Töchter! Dresscode: Frauenkleidung für ALLE!* Ich freue mich auf dein Kommen~

*Wer ohne auftaucht muss beim nächsten Pollenflug Isshi-sitten :p“

Kai stöhnte. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Uruha und Aoi begannen zu Kichern, Reita dagegen schien mit Kai einer Meinung zu sein: „Ich hab keine Lust, mich in Fummel zu schmeißen! Ich bin gerade erst meinen Gips los und will endlich wieder anziehen, was ich will!“

„Ach komm, das wird lustig. Du darfst auch darüber lachen, wie blöd ich bei meiner Größe im Kleid aussehe.“ Yasuno lachte und warf seine langen Arme um Reita. Das löste sofort eine „Finger weg von meinem Eigentum!“ Reaktion von Ruki aus. Währenddessen rechnete sich Kai aus, was schmerzhafter war, ein Abend im Kleid oder eine ganze Pollensaison mit Isshi. Isshi gewann haushoch. Der sonst so nette Kerl verwandelte sich unter Allergieeinfluss in einen fürchterlichen Tyrannen. Resigniert ging Kai seine alten Kostüme durch, vielleicht war ja etwas Rock-ähnliches darunter, das nicht so peinlich aussah. Fehlanzeige.

„Uhm, Aoi? Kannst du mir was leihen?“ Der Gitarrist hatte schließlich eine ganze Sammlung von Röcken, der hatte es leicht.

„Klar, ich werfe dir nachher ein paar Sachen vorbei. Ich glaub ich hab auch immer noch die Sachen, die du mir in New York geborgt hast, die bring ich gleich mit.“

*

Saga wurde der Umfang der Party erst klar, als er alleine in der Küche stand und Häppchen für eine kleine Armee zubereitete.

„Hast du denn die ganze VK Szene eingeladen?“ rief er Miyavi zu, der gerade Getränkekisten an die Bar schleppte.

„Na, so ziemlich. Und ein paar JPopper auch. Ganz süße Leute.“

Saga schnaufte und arbeitete sich weiter durch die Brötchen. Bei dieser Größenordnung wäre doch eher ein Catering angebracht gewesen. Aber natürlich, warum sollte Miyavi dafür zahlen, wenn er andere Musiker dazu bringen konnte, es gratis zu machen? Keiyuu war ebenso zur Sklavenarbeit verdonnert worden wie ein paar junge DJs und Roadies, die Saga nicht kannte. Immerhin wurden sie gemeinsam mit den Vorbereitungen locker fertig und so fand er sich eine Stunde vor Beginn der Party in einem von Miyavis Badezimmern wieder, wo er sich der Einladung gemäß zurecht machte. Seine Haare hatte er schon bei sich zu Hause auftoupiert und mit Tonnen von Haarspray versehen. Jetzt schlüpfte er in seine mitgebrachten Klamotten, eine weite Rüschenbluse, ein enger Rock, der nicht allzu lang war, und kniehohe Stiefel.

„Soll ich dein Make-up machen?“ Der Gastgeber stand in der Tür. Er hatte sich sogar an seinen eigenen Dresscode gehalten, er trug seinen pelzverbrämten Kimono. Der war jedoch so locker geschnürt, dass er kaum etwas bedeckte und Saga konnte sehen, dass Miyavi darunter ein halbdurchsichtiges Rippshirt und eine seiner fürchterlichen Jogginghosen trug. Saga schauderte. Trotzdem setzte er sich auf den kleinen Sessel neben der Badewanne und neigte sein Gesicht nach oben, damit der andere ihn bepudern konnte.

„Hübsche Bluse, übrigens.“

„Danke…“ Moment. War es wirklich ein Kompliment, wenn es Miyavi gefiel?

„Augen zu.“ Etwas traktierte Sagas Lid, dann seine Wimpern.

„Schmollmund.“ Seine Lippen wurden mit Lipgloss betupft.

„Perfekt! Guck dich an.“ Saga stand auf und begutachtete Miyavis Machwerk im großen Spiegel.

„Rosa Lidschatten?“ Der andere grinste einfach nur. „Und du bist absolut sicher, dass du nicht schwul bist?“

„Uh, also, hm…“

„Miyavi?“ Saga drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ich hab über das eigentlich nie nachgedacht. Das war was, das anderen passierte. Aber inzwischen bin ich mir bei gar nichts mehr sicher…“ Der Abstand zwischen ihnen war viel zu klein, nein, er war gar nicht mehr vorhanden. Saga musste nach oben sehen, um Miyavi noch in die Augen sehen zu können. „Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich mag…“ Eine Hand war in Sagas Haar und Miyavi kam noch näher und, oh, Lipgloss mit Erdbeergeschmack…

Das war kein Bühnenkuss, das war echt und Saga musste zugeben, dass der andere ziemlich gut war, und das obwohl er angeblich noch nie einen Mann geküsst hatte. Miyavi hatte den Größenvorteil und Saga konnte eigentlich nur in seinen Armen hängen und sich küssen lassen wie eine Heldin in einem Liebesfilm – Er küsste Saga wie ein Mädchen! Auch wenn er im Moment vielleicht so ähnlich aussah, Saga war ein Kerl und Hiroto würde ihn ganz anders küssen…

Saga merkte erst, dass er den anderen weggestoßen hatte, als der mit einem dumpfen Laut in der Badewanne landete. Jetzt hatte er schon zum zweiten Mal in kurzer Zeit einen Mann abgewiesen. Gleich morgen würde er zum Arzt gehen, offenbar war Saga schwer krank.

„Entschuldige, das war nur so ein Reflex. Hast du dir wehgetan?“ plapperte er vor sich hin, während er Miyavi hoch half.

„Es ist wegen Hiroto, nicht wahr? Scheiße.“ Seine Stimme klang schrecklich bitter und Saga konnte unter den gesenkten Lidern etwas Feuchtes schimmern sehen.

„Viell… ja.“ Saga seufzte. „Aber ich schwöre, noch vor einem Monat hätte ich dich jetzt so was von flach gelegt. Du bist wirklich heiß und…“

„Lass mich einfach allein, okay?“

Saga tapste unsicher durch das große Haus, bis er sich im Wohnzimmer auf eine Couch setzte. Hieß ‚lass mich allein’ dass er ganz gehen sollte? Und was war los mit ihm? In letzter Zeit tat er nichts anderes, als Männer unglücklich zu machen.

„Alles okay?“ fragte plötzlich Keiyuu von der Tür her.

„Nein“, seufzte Saga, bevor er den anderen ansah und erstmal eine Minute nur blöd schaute. Natürlich würden bei Miyavis Party alle Frauenkleider tragen, aber Saga hatte nur an seine eigenen Klamotten gedacht und gar keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was die anderen anziehen würden.

„Das ist ja niedlich“, sagte er dann. Keiyuu zupfte an seinem Rüschenröckchen und drehte sich einmal im Kreis, damit Saga ihn gebührend bewundern konnte. Er trug ein blaues Maid-Outfit, komplett mit Häubchen und Rüschenschürze, mit Overkneestrümpfen und sehr hohen Schuhen.

„Wow. Wie hoch sind die?“

„Zwölf Zentimeter!“ Keiyuu stöckelte stolz durchs Zimmer. „Aber mit Plateau.“ Er drehte eine Pirouette an deren Ende er sich im Teppich verhaspelte. Saga fing den Kleinen, der jetzt nicht mehr ganz so klein war, auf.

„Aber sei vorsichtiger damit! Ein Idiot mit Gips reicht vollkommen.“

„Okay.“ Keiyuu setzte sein entschlossenes Gesicht auf und tappte vorsichtig zur Couch, auf die er sich dann fallen ließ. „Und was war dein Problem?“

„Nicht so wichtig. Du solltest lieber nach Miyavi sehen. Nur brich dir bitte nichts!“

Nicht viel später trudelten die ersten Gäste ein. Der Gastgeber tauchte auf und war wie immer, lächelte fröhlich und wenn Saga es nicht wüsste, hätte er nicht gemerkt, dass Miyavi gerade noch geweint hatte. Oder vielleicht hatte er das gar nicht, Saga hatte es ja nicht mehr gesehen. Hoffentlich war Miyavi klar geworden, dass seine Gefühle für Saga nur eine kurzfristige Verliebtheit waren. Es war sicher daraus entstanden, dass Saga ihm die wunderbare Welt der Homosexualität eröffnet hatte und Miyavi begann, die Welt mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Und dabei hatte er eben als erstes Saga anders wahrgenommen als zuvor. Das war nicht ungewöhnlich, aber keine Liebe.

Es war unterhaltsam zu sehen, wie sich Gäste Miyavis Dresscode fügten. Manche, so wie Tora, wickelten sich im Grunde nur einen knielangen Rock um die Hüften und trugen darunter ihre normalen Sachen. Tora entkam der Strafe der Isshi-Betreuung nur, weil er seine Verteidigung, dass auch Mädchen das so trügen, mit Fotos von Fans untermauerte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie vorher bestochen, damit sie ihm solche Fotos schickten. Andere, so wie alle Mitglieder von Kagrra, hatten einfach ihren alten Kostümfundus geplündert und liefen im Kimono herum. Und dann gab es Leute wie Aoi, die so perfekt gestylt auftauchten, dass Saga sich fragte, wie die es in so kurzer Zeit geschafft hatten, Kleider aufzutreiben, die ihnen noch dazu wie angegossen passten. Der dunkelhaarige Gitarrist von Gazette kam im vollendeten pechschwarzen Gothic Lolita Outfit, mit passenden Schuhen und Haarband. In seinen Haaren hatte er links und rechts ein kleines Zöpfchen mit schwarzer Schleife gemacht. Als er ins Wohnzimmer zu den anderen kam, drehte er sich erst einmal kokett im Kreis und grinste. Dann wandte er sich an jemanden, der noch im Gang stand.

„Jetzt komm schon, niemand wird dir hier was tun. Außer ich vielleicht, hähähä.“ Die Person draußen zierte sich noch ein bisschen, dann packte Aoi sie kurzerhand am Handgelenk und zerrte sie herein. Es war niemand anderer als Uruha der das Gleiche trug wie Aoi, nur in Flieder. Er sah errötend zu Boden und erst langsam auf, als von allen Seiten nur bewundernde Ausrufe und kein Gelächter kamen. Saga konnte sich aber schon nicht mehr darauf konzentrieren, denn hinter Uruha war Hiroto erschienen und Saga konnte weder wegschauen noch blinzeln. Er trug seine Haare sanfter als sonst, in ganz leichten Wellen, aber das fiel Saga nur auf, weil er krampfhaft versuchte, nicht Hirotos Beine anzustarren, die nämlich kaum bedeckt waren. Sein Augen Make-up war besonders dick und dunkel, das war jedoch keineswegs das einzige Detail, das ihn aussehen ließ wie eine femme fatale. Er trug auf dem Oberkörper nichts weiter als eine Menge Armbänder und ein rotes Korsett, das seine schmale Taille geschmeidig umarmte. Und darunter einen Rock. Aus Leder. Der sogar noch kürzer war als der von Saga, was eigentlich kaum noch möglich sein durfte. Und dann lange nichts bis zu einem Paar Pumps. Da war eine Menge unbedeckter Hiroto und jeder konnte es sehen. Ganz ruhig, dachte Saga, nicht hyperventilieren. Er holte vorsichtig Luft, während Hiroto zu Tora und Akiya hinstapfte, ohne Saga auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Verdammt. Aber was hatte er denn gedacht, dass Hiroto plötzlich einen Sinneswandel hatte, nur weil er noch heißer aussah als sonst? Saga versuchte sich abzulenken, erst mit Alkohol, dann mit mehr Alkohol. Da das nicht half, begrüßte er erst mal ein paar Freunde und Bekannte, allerdings auf dem Weg zur Bar mit noch mehr Alkohol. Dabei schaffte er es aber tatsächlich, eine gute Tat zu begehen, hoffentlich hatte sein Karma sich das aufgeschrieben.

„Kai! Kai, alter Freund! Du siehst toll aus!“ Er legte einen Arm um Kai, der am Saum seines paillettenbesetzten schwarzen Tüllrocks zupfte und verlegen aussah. Darunter trug er eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Shirt, war also im Grunde nicht viel anders als Tora unterwegs. Dennoch war er einer Isshi-Androhung entkommen, da er darin viel femininer aussah als Tora. „Kai, es gibt da jemanden, dem ich dich unbedingt vorstellen muss. Mehrere jemande, eigentlich.“ Er schubste Kai in die Richtung einer vierköpfigen Girlband, die Saga eigentlich gar nicht kannte, aber er hatte vorhin mitbekommen, wie sie von Gazette geschwärmt hatten. Und bei den anderen vier hatten sie ja wohl keine Chance.

„Kai, hier sind vier umwerfende Ladies, die dich gerne kennen lernen möchten. Sag hallo!“

„Was, wirklich? Mich?“ Kai sah Saga noch schüchtern an, da ergriff die vorlauteste der Frauen schon das Wort und verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch. Als Saga weiter zur Bar wanderte, hatte Kai schon eine Frau an jeder Seite hängen und zeigte sein typisches Lächeln. Na also, war doch nicht so schwer. Vielleicht sollte Saga es auch einmal mit Frauen versuchen, wenn es schon nicht mehr klappte mit den Kerlen… obwohl nein. Das war echt nichts für ihn. So in Gedanken versunken, merkte er erst, dass er neben Miyavi stand, als der ihm einen Plastikbecher mit knallrotem Inhalt reichte.

„Oh hey, Miyavi. Ist alles okay mit dir?“

„Alles wunderbar, danke der Nachfrage“, meinte dieser gut gelaunt, eine Sekunde, bevor er Saga die Zunge zeigte und ihm einen Schubs gab, der Saga auf die Person direkt hinter ihm stürzen ließ, die sich gerade eben ihren Becher genommen hatte. Es folgte ein Aufschrei von beiden und ein kurzes Gerangel, als sie versuchten ihre Glieder zu ordnen, bis Saga von dem anderen herunter krabbelte.

„Na herzlichen Dank auch! Reicht wohl nicht, dass du mich privat fertig machst, musst mich wohl auch noch in der Öffentlichkeit blamieren!“ schrie niemand anders als Hiroto, auf den Saga gefallen war und der das meiste der klebrigen roten Flüssigkeit aus ihren Bechern abbekommen hatte. Im ersten Moment total perplex, drehte sich Saga erstmal nach Miyavi um, der ihm aber nur ausdruckslos mit seinem Becher zuprostete und sich dann wegdrehte. Was zum…? Saga schnappte eine Serviette vom Stapel neben der Bar und begann hektisch, an Hirotos Kleidung herum zu tupfen. „Es tut mir Leid! Das war keine Absicht, ich bin gestolpert.“

„Ja klar!“ schnaufte Hiroto.

„Es hilft nichts, der Stoff muss ausgewaschen werden. Warte, lass uns ins obere Badezimmer gehen, da ist weniger los.“ Ohne genauer darüber nachzudenken schnappte er den anderen am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich.

„Entschuldige.“

„Und wenn du das noch so oft sagst, das macht mich auch nicht unklebrig.“

„Auch für… was vorher war.“ Am oberen Badezimmer angekommen, stieß Saga die Tür auf und zog Hiroto hinein.

„Nein. Ich muss mich entschuldigen.“ Der Gitarrist sah zu Boden. „Ich wollte mich dir aufdrängen und das ist furchtbar. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich so ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich dich nicht mal ansehen konnte und gleichzeitig war ich so sauer, dass du mich nicht willst. Und das, wo ich doch so sehr in dich…“ Er holte tief Luft. „Also jedenfalls will ich dir sagen, dass du ganz entspannt sein kannst, ich bin über diese Dummheit hinweg und wir können wieder Kollegen sein. Kannst du mir mal bitte mit dem Zipper helfen?“ Er versuchte an den Verschluss seines Korsetts an seinem Rücken zu kommen, langte aber nicht so heran, dass er es auch aufmachen konnte. Saga öffnete es für ihn, brachte aber kein Wort heraus. In seinem Hals war ein dicker, fetter Kloß. Zum wiederholten Male hasste er sich dafür, dass er Hiroto im Hotelzimmer nicht einfach gewähren hatte lassen. Es könnte so einfach sein, sie hätten Sex gehabt und wer weiß, vielleicht wären sie in diesem Moment schon ein glückliches Paar. Denn Saga wusste jetzt, dass er Hiroto liebte und Hiroto selbst hatte auch Gefühle für ihn gehabt. Aber jetzt war er ‚über diese Dummheit hinweg’ und Saga hatte die Chance seines Lebens verpasst. Er wollte keinen anderen mehr, er wollte nur Hiroto, der jetzt fast nackt vor ihm stand und den Stoff seines Oberteils im Waschbecken einweichte. Saga sank auf den Sessel nieder, auf dem er vorhin schon gesessen hatte. Als Miyavi ihn angemacht hatte. Und wie Saga gesagt hatte, zuvor wäre es ihm egal gewesen, ob der Solist wirklich Gefühle für ihn empfand oder wegen der Sache mit seiner Ex in seiner Orientierung verwirrt war. Saga hätte genommen, was sich ihm da so lecker anbot.

Die Stille zwischen ihnen zog sich unangenehm in die Länge, beide vermieden den Blick des anderen. Hiroto machte ein Tuch feucht und wischte damit die Cocktailflecken von seinem Lederrock, dann warf er es Saga zu mit den Worten: „Du hast da auch ein paar Spritzer.“

„Danke.“ Saga tupfte ein bisschen an seinen Klamotten herum und warf das Tuch dann in die Badewanne. Das bisschen Stoff war ihm so was von egal. Er räusperte sich. „Pon… Hiroto, ich… also es war so, dass du mich da einfach total überrumpelt hattest. Ich war total völlig auf dem Auge sozusagen und wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass du was von mir willst. Und dabei habe ich dir im Bus sogar noch selber gesagt wie du es machen sollst. Mann, ich bin so blöd…“

Hiroto drehte sich ihm zu und Saga fiel fast vom Stuhl wegen der sexy Breitseite, mit der er da beschossen wurde.

„Jedenfalls habe ich Gefühle für dich und zwar Gefühle von der Art. Ich wollte das unterdrücken und vergessen, weil sein wir uns ehrlich was sollst du mit einem wie mir wollen? Die ganze Welt weiß, mit wem ich es schon getrieben habe und die Liste ist noch nicht mal vollständig und dann ist da noch der Altersunterschied und…“

„Sch!“ unterbrach ihn Hiroto. „Das ist doch alles Unsinn. Seit wann ergibt Liebe denn einen Sinn?“ Er lachte. „Tora hat mir das alles mindestens zwanzig Mal gesagt und es ist mir immer noch egal.“

„Dann… liebst du mich?“ Sagas Stimme verließ ihn beinahe. Das hatte er nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt.

„Gegenfrage: Liebst du denn mich? Denn weißt du, da im Hotelzimmer, da habe ich nicht auf eine romantische Nacht gehofft und dass du mir hinterher ewige Liebe schwörst und so ein Kitsch. Ich wollte einfach Sex, weil ich dachte, mehr würde ich nie bekommen, da ich für dich nicht anders sein würde als alle anderen. Aber weißt du was? Über das bin ich hinaus. Tora hat mir dich zwar nicht ausreden können, aber er hat mir mein Selbstbewusstsein gestärkt und ich werde mich sicher nicht für eine Nacht mit dir hergeben. Ich will das ganze Paket, eine richtige Beziehung mit allem, was dazu gehört, ich will Valentinsschokolade und Dates, ich will alles.“

„Uhm.“

„Das ist dir zuviel richtig? Dann bitte vergiss alles, was geschehen ist und lass uns einfach nur Kollegen sein.“ Er drehte sich wieder dem Waschbecken zu und stocherte darin herum.

„Pon? Das ist es nicht. Ich hatte noch nie eine richtige Beziehung, ich weiß nicht, wie das geht und was dazu gehört.“ Saga wurde rot.

Hiroto sah ihn überrascht an. „Im Ernst jetzt?“

Saga nickte. „Aber ich bin bereit, es herauszufinden… wenn du das auch willst.“

Der Gitarrist legte seinen Zeigefinger an die Unterlippe und tat so, als würde er überlegen. „Wenn du es von mir lernen willst, musst du aber alles machen, was ich dir sage!“ Er grinste.

„Ja, Hiroppon-sensei.“ Saga zwinkerte, dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Ich liebe dich, Hiroto Ogata. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein.“

„Das will ich auch.“

Der darauffolgende Kuss war der süßeste, den Saga je gehabt hatte – Erdbeerlipgloss UND Kokosnusslipgloss – leider war er ziemlich kurz, denn Hiroto unterbrach ihn und sagte: „Gut, und hier ist dein erster Befehl: durchsuche Miyavis Garderobe und bring mir was zum Anziehen, denn das da wird heute nicht mehr trocken.“

„Wie jetzt?“

„Dachtest du ich scherze? Du musst alles machen, was ich sage also husch, husch!“

*

Isshi zog gemächlich an seiner Zigarette und blies den Rauch aus. „Denkst du, das war eine gute Idee, die beiden allein gehen zu lassen? Was, wenn sie sich was antun?“

„Nie im Leben. Dazu sind sie viel zu verliebt, sie müssen sich das nur eingestehen.“

„Wenn du das sagst, Miyavi. Sag mal, wenn ich in Jeans und T-Shirt gekommen wäre, hätte ich mich dann selbst sitten müssen?“

„Ach, ich wusste, dass du dir Gelegenheit im Fummel rumzulaufen nicht entgehen lassen würdest.“

„Das ist kein Fummel, das ist ein sündteurer Kimono!“ Isshi fuchtelte mit dem langen Ärmel vor Miyavi herum.

„Wenn du das sagst.“


End file.
